Voltage Vampire
by Red Diz
Summary: What happens when a pokemon who has already made peace with humans goes to a school full of monsters? ... I have no clue how to do a summary. This is my first story hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction please enjoy and no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Rosario + Vampire.**

"So that's Yokai Academy." 15 year old Denatsu Inazuma said as he looked at the school from a distance after getting off the bus that brought him. Denatsu had messy brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a dark green school uniform. He looked around the area which had dead trees to his left and a blood red sea to his right. And right at the bus stop there was a pumpkin headed scarecrow that had a sign that said "Yokai." The school in the distance had lighting flashing behind it. It all looked like something straight out of a horror movie.

"Well this is... pleasant." Denatsu said with a drop of sweat rolling down his brow.

"Careful kid, this is one hell of a scary school." The bus driver said chuckling and smoking his cigar. Then he drove back into the tunnel that had brought him.

"Can't be any scarier than when someone knocks over mom's favorite cake." He mumbled to himself. He thought about what happened the last time her cake hit the floor and shivered at the memory.

"Well, I better get moving."

**A Little While Later**

As Denatsu walked through the dead forest he couldn't help but notice all of the tombstones that were scattered around the path he was following. It made him wonder if there was some kind of a war here.

"Again I say, this is pleasant. Man they need to get this forest replanted." He was startled by a chorus of caws. In one of the trees were a murder of crows with glowing red eyes. "Not even going to say it." He continued to ignore the birds. "Am I even going the right way anymore?"

"Look out!" someone screamed.

"Huh?" Denatsu blinked. But before his mind could understand what was said, he had already turned around. His eyes widened when he saw a bike racing toward him. "Oh-no." he grumbled.

CRASH!

"Ow." Denatsu groaned. Flat on his stomach and feeling the pain from the impact.

"I'm sorry." He heard a female voice say. "Are you okay?"

Denatsu sat up rubbing his back. However as he did so he took notice of the bike's rider. Less than an inch away from his face, getting up from the crash, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had pale skin, was about 15 years old, with a very pretty face and long pink hair. She had a slim and slender figure, and wore the same uniform as him. But she was wearing a plaid mini skirt instead of khaki pants. She had emerald green eyes that sparkled when the light touched them. She also wore a black leather choker that had a silver cross with a red jewel in the center of it. Connected to it were beads that attached it to the chain and to the choker.

Denatsu sat there in awe of her beauty but soon snapped himself out of it. "I'm fine don't worry about it. The better question is are you okay?"

"Yes," the girl nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm a little anemic so sometimes I have fainting spells. Then I lost control."

"It's fine. I've been through worse than that." He said as he rubbed his head. Then he noticed that he was bleeding from a scratch on his cheek.

"Ho-no! Your bleeding!" the girl panicked as she pulled out a handkerchief presumably to clean up the blood but suddenly her eyes glazed over as she looked at Denatsu. "This scent I can't…"

'Scent? Where'd that come from_?_' He thought to himself. Using his enhanced sense of smell to try to find out what she smelt but only smelled the girl. 'Wow, she smells nice. Almost like a rose.' He thought dreamily. 'Wait, no bad Denatsu! That's creepy to sniff a girl!' he thought mentally punishing himself. As he was doing this he didn't notes the girl getting closer to him.

"I'm sorry about this. What I really am is a vampire!" the girl lunged forward and bit down into his neck and started drinking his blood. After a moment of silence, realization hit.

"EEEEEEHHH?!"

When the girl pulled away she had the most gleeful look on her face but Denatsu was still in shock at what happened. "What you bite me?!"

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she fidgeted with her fingers and had a heavy blush on her face. "Like I said I'm a vampire and your blood smelled so nice and sweet. I couldn't help myself. I really am sorry!"

Denatsu checked the bite marks but the pain had faded almost immediately and the marks had almost completely healed. "It's fine, like I said before I've been through worse. But I have to ask, are you really a vampire?"

"Y-yea." The girl seemed to get a little nervous. "Do you hate vampires?"

Denatsu took a thinking position. "Well I've never meet a vampire before so…" Denatsu gave the girl a wide grin and continued "... no. Vampires never gave a reason to hate them." he stood up and dusted himself off. "You shouldn't judge someone before you meet them I say."

"Oh," the girl was a little surprised by his answer. "well if you don't hate vampires would you like to be friends?"

Denatsu was surprised that a girl like this wanted to be friends with him. He didn't even know her name yet. "Is that a trick question?" the girl tilted her head a bit confused on what he asked. "That means yes."

The girl had a look of pure joy after that. She gave him a tackling hug which knocked them both to the ground… again.

"Oh, thank you!" the girl said as she was on top of him in a rather suggestive position but she seemed oblivious to it. "I thought it would be hard to make friends since I don't know anyone here." she sat up and introduced herself. "My names Moka Akashiya by the way."

"Um… Denatsu Inazuma. Nice to meet you." he said with a blush. 'Friends with a cute girl on the first day! Maybe it won't be so bad without every one from home.'

"Oh! We're going to be late for the opening ceremony! Come on let's go Denatsu!"

**After Opening Ceremony at Yokai Academy**

Denatsu was in a class room with other students waiting to for class to start. He and Moka had to separate during the ceremony and they didn't meet up afterwards so Denatsu just went to class. 'I wonder if Moka is doing well in her class.' He thought to himself.

"Welcome to Yokai Academy every one!" The teacher beamed.

The teacher was a Caucasian women, with fair skin and an hourglass figure. She had short blond hair. Part of her hair stuck up and looked like cats ears. They probably were cat ears since they kept twitching like real cat ears and she had a cats tail to go with them coming from under her skirt. As for what she was wearing,she had on a pair of glasses, a spaghetti strap top, and her skirt was short.

"I will be your homeroom teacher, Miss Nakonome!", the cat like woman continued.

"Now as you all know this a school is specifically made for monsters. Now like it or not humans run most of the world so this school is to help teach you to peacefully coexist with them."

Denatsu was unconcerned by this, he was after all a monster, and the fact that the school was teaching coexistence with humanity wasn't much of a problem. He was already well integrated in human society, as a matter of fact his best friend was a human and said humans knew what he was. What's more most of the town knows what his family was and they accepted that as well.

"But sensei," said a male student that sat next to Denatsu. "Can't we just eat the humans and rape the women?" he man asked as if it was the most normal thing the world.

This statement angered Denatsu greatly. He didn't say anything but a spark of electricity crackled along his cheeks for a moment. He turned to glare at the guy who said that.

He looked to be the age of 15, but was built like linebacker and had a face that suggested he was a yakuza. He had slick backed brown hair and piercings in his face. The look only proceeded to tick Denatsu off more. He looked like the type of guy who thought he could get away with anything just because he had power. Denatsu was struggling to keep his electricity from cracking all over his face like it usually did when he was angry.

"Oh that's silly." Miss Nakonome sighed. "All of the teachers and students here are monsters, and if humans ever did find away into the schools magic barrier..." she explained with a smile still on her face, "... they will be killed on sight."

Denatsu nearly fell out of his seat. 'I thought this school was all about coexisting! Do all monsters here think like that?'

"I'm sorry!" came a familiar voice as the door opened. "I got lost after the Ceremony and had to ask for directions."

"It's alright," Miss Nakonome said still smiling. "Take a seat anywhere."

Denatsu looked to the front of the room and his face turned to surprise. It was Moka, seeming a little out of breath, probably from running to the to find the classroom. All the boys but Denatsu seemed to drop into a trance as they watched her try to find a desk.

"That hair…"

"Those eyes…"

"That body… shes just to…"

"BEAUTIFUL!" the boys roared. The only one who didn't was Denatsu. 'That was a bit overly dramatic.' he thought with a sweat drop. 'Although I may have thought the same thing if I hadn't already meet her. But it wouldn't have said it out loud.'

All of the attention she was getting from all of the yelling boys was frightening her a bit. This annoyed Denatsu greatly so he decided to be a friend and got up from his desk get her attention. "Hay, Moka." he said with a smile. "Good to see you again."

Moka blinked. "Denatsu?" When she saw him standing there she broke into a smile. "Oh, Denatsu it is you!" she said as she lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him. "I can't believe where in the same class!" she said as she hugged him.

Denatsu couldn't help but smile but blushed as well at her greeting. But was quickly filled with an ominous feeling and looked to the source. All of the male students were glaring right at him.

"Who the hell is this guy?!"

"Why's he get a hug?!"

"JUST WHO IS HE?!" Roared all the boys in anger.

Denatsu smiled nervously, and sweat dropped at the attention he was getting but waved it off. But not before getting a mischievous idea.

"Can't believe it either." he said as he returned the hug. Then looked to the boys again. They all had looks of complete devastation and Denatsu couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions.

**After Class**

Moka was pulling Denatsu by the arm through the school hall ways of Yokai. Moka wanted to explore the school with him and Denatsu was fine with that but the grip that she had on his arm was starting to put his arm to asleep from lack of blood, the girl was stronger than she looked, a lot stronger.

Denatsu found out she seemed to have a thing for architecture she keeps saying how she liked the way the building looked. To Denatsu it just looked like someone smashed a school, a castle, and church together but he listened to what she was saying to not be rude. Denatsu also found out her charm with boy wasn't just limited to the classroom. Everywhere they went Denatsu saw jaws drop and eyes bulge as she walked by and Denatsu could easily feel the icy glares the boys were giving him.

**Outside**

After a while he and Moka stopped to get some drinks at a vending machine. When the drinks fell the two simultaneously reached for them and their hands brushed each other slightly, they both flinched away from the touch both blushing slightly.

She turned to Denatsu and smiled,"Oh, you're so silly Denatsu." And playfully pushed him.

Denatsu wasn't expecting the strength that was behind said push and was slammed into a wall. Denatsu could have sworn he left an imprint, as he go up and rubbed his back. 'Yep. She's way stronger than she looks.'

After a moment of recovery, they got their drinks and sat on a nearby bench. Denatsu got a Fanta while Moka had a can of tomato juice.

They sat in silence as they drank until Moka decide to strike up another conversation. "So how are you liking Yokai Academy so far?"

Denatsu took a long drink before answering. "Well it's a bit different from my old school but over all it's not bad here."

"So you like it here?"

"Yea. It's a nice place." Then sighed a bit. "Just wish some of my friends had come to this school as well."

"You and your friend are must be close then," She said a bit jealous of him for having some friends to miss.

"Yep." he said as he started going down memory lane. "When I first moved to the town I live in I was really anti social. But this one kid, who eventually became my best friend, wouldn't leave me be and eventually helped me open up the world and with that I made even more friends. I kinda owe him for that."

Moka was envious of Denatsu. He had a friend that helped him accept the world when he didn't want to. The opposite could be said for Moka she wasn't accepted but wanted to be let in to the world. Denatsu then nottest the slight look of depression on Mokas face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bore you with my past Moka." He said apologetically.

Moka looked back up to his and shook her head. "Oh! No it's OK. I think it's great that you had a friend like that. It's just…" Moka was interrupted when a voice came from behind a pillar a few feet away.

"Hey there sexy. Your Moka Akashiya right?" The person came out from behind. It was the punk from class with the slick hair and pierced lip. "Man, seems like i'm not the only one who thinks you're cute."

"Um, thanks," Moka replied nervously. "And... you are?"

"Name's Saizou Komiya," the boy introduced himself with a sick grin. "I'm one of your classmates."

"Oh…um," Moka nodded, still feeling nervous around the guy. "Well… Nice to meet you… I guess."

"I'm sure. By the way…" Saizou's arm suddenly shot forward and grabbed Denatsu by the collar and lifted him of the ground. "What's a girl like you hanging around with a chump like this?"

"No! Leave him alone!" Moka pleaded.

"Why don't you hang with me babe?" Saizou asked as he licked his lips.

Denatsu was seriously getting ticked off by this guy. "Hay, I don't think the girl appreciates the gesture."

Denatsu's electricity started to spark madly off of his cheeks. Saizou saw this and grind. 'So he's going to transform? This should be a piece of cake.' he thought to himself. Denatsu gripped Saizou's wrists and released a small pulse of electricity through his hands. The shock caused Saizou to yelp and drop Denatsu.

Denatsu just glared at Saizou as he rubbed his wrists. "You're gonna pay for that runt!"

Denatsu crouched down a bit as more electricity crackled along his cheeks. "Sorry, I don't carry cash!"

Denatsu and Saizou looked like they were about to throw down right then and there but Moka suddenly got in between the two boys. "Sorry, but i'm having fun with Denatsu right now!" Moka quickly pulled Denatsu away and ran of with him.

"Sure run, but when I see a girl I want, theres no getting away." Saizou chuckled evilly.

**Yokai Academy: Rooftop**

After Moka pulled Denatsu they found themselves on the rooftop, Moka was a bit winded from the run but Denatsu, who was still a bit miffed at the bully, was just fine.

"Th-that was scary." Moka sighed. She turned to her friend. "Where you not scared?"

"Naa. I'm fine." Denatsu said with a grin. "To be honest i've meet scarier things than him back home."

"Well, thanks for trying to scare him off." Moka said with a brite smile.

"Ah, it was nothing." Denatsu returned the smile. "I mean what are friends for?"

Denatsu didn't think Moka could smile any brighter after that last comment. "Still, I don't want my only friend to get in trouble."

Denatsu was taken aback by that. "I'm your only friend?" Denatsu asked confused. "I would have figured that a girl like you would have made a ton of friends."

Moka giggled and turned to him but was blushing and her gaze was averted. Denatsu couldn't help but think she was even cuter when she did that.

"Well… I'm not that good at making friends," Moka said a bit depressed at that. "And well you…"

Denatsu raised an eyebrow. "I what?"

"You let me suck your blood!" Moka smiled with a blush on her face, she tried to hide it by cupping her hands over her cheeks. "You should be proud because of the flavor was so great! It was so - so…" Moka took a moment to try to find a word to describe the flavor. "... so electrifying! When I tasted it I suddenly felt full of energy! It was so delicious!"

Denatsu sweat dropped. 'Funny you should say that.' he thought to himself before speaking aloud and joking. "Wow. Never thought a friend would give a compliment on how I tasted."

Moka giggled at that. "So what kind of monster are you?"

Before Denatsu could answer her she stopped him. "Oh, what! Were not supposed to reveal our true forms." She said with a small look of realization. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"It's all right Moka but you already told me that you are vampire." Denatsu responded.

"Oh," Moka was a a bit embarrassed that she had said what she was out right before. " well that was before I knew that was a rule here."

"You know, you don't look like a vampire. I mean I know that vampires mostly resemble a human but I don't even feel any any energy come off of you."

"Oh, that's because of this," Moka said as she opened up her shirt a bit to show her silver cross.

Denatsu, however, saw what was also there her cleavage. He turned away with a large blush. "W-what am I supposed to see?"

"The rosary seal I have on," she said as she pointed to the cross. "If I were to take this off I would take my true form. A powerful and terrifying vampire."

Denatsu was silent of minute before answering. "Well that's OK." Moka looked back up to him in surprise. Denatsu continued "Even if you look and act a bit different i'm sure you're the same person at heart, seal or not."

Moka grew a bright and happy smile and gave Denatsu another hug. "Oh, thank you!" Moka pulled back a bit so she could talk to him face to face. "Your the first to accept me for what I am."

Denatsu was blushing a bit at the hug. "What do mean by that?"

Moka let go and walked over to the over to the railing that made it so people didn't fall of the roof. Moka then had a saddened look on her face.

"Well," she said with a sigh. "I lived in the human world for the longest time and there were no other monsters and I hate humans so…"

Denatsu was caught off guard by that last part. 'She hates humans?' he thought. Denatsu hung his head low and a grimace fell on his face. 'Then she won't accept anyone back home and if she knows about my friends she'll hate me as well.'

Moka turned back to Denatsu with a smile but noticed the look he had. "Denatsu, are you OK?" and tried to approach him.

Denatsu flinched away. "I- um, I have to go." with that he ran off.

Moka looked at him as he ran. "What did you leave for?"

**Yokai Academy: Front Gate**

Denatsu was walking away for the school with all of his things and was headed to the bus stop. He looked back at the school once more. 'Everyone here either hates humans or they want to kill them for sport. Even Moka hated them, I don't belong here, not with my ideals.' he started to walk away until he heard a familiar voice calling to him.

"Denatsu!" Denatsu turned to see Moka running to him. She stopped a few feet away. "You were acting a bit weird back there."

Moka then notest Denatsu's bags. "Where are going?" she asked some what nervous.

Denatsu turned away from her. "I - I think I should go back home, back to a human school."

Moka suddenly had a look of pure fear, she was about to lose her one and only friend. Without thinking about it she ran forward and grabbed his bag. "NO! You cant go!"

Denatsu tried to get it away from her. "Moka please!"

Moka, still gripping the bag, stopped struggling. "I'm sorry it's just I don't like humans very much. They can be cruel. I know this because I attend humans school all the way through until junior high. I was lonely because humans don't believe in monsters."

Denatsu imagined the events she was saying. He saw many people giving her looks that alienated her from others.

Moka continued. "I felt so different, like I shouldn't even be there. That's all I ever thought about back then." She looked up to Denatsu with a smile and tears brimming in her eyes. "But then you said it was fine if I was a vampire and for the first time I didn't feel alone any more."

Denatsu let out a sigh. "You remember my friend I told you about? The one that helped me open up to the world again." Moka nodded confused how the friends anything to do with this. "Well, like I said he's my best friend and he knows what I am and accepts me for what I am and I accept him for what he is." Denatsu looked Moka dead in the eye as he said what was next. "My best friend is a… human."

Mokas eyes went wide with shock and let go of the bag and backed away slowly with fear. Denatsu suddenly felt betrayed. "I thought you might look at me that way. I sorry but I can't accept a friend... who doesn't accept my friends!" With that Denatsu turned around and started to run and after a second his feet glowed with a white energy which gave him a burst of blinding speed.

Moka's eyes were wider than before not because of Denatsu's speed but because he didn't think of her as a friend anymore. She looked down at the ground tears rolling down her face hating herself. 'Why did I have to say those things about humans?' She thought to herself. 'Just because I had a bad experiences with humans doesn't mean everyone did.' she started to speak out loud "and now because of what I said I lost my only friend." She said through her sobs.

Moka looked back up to where Denatsu had ran. "No." she said as she took control of her emotions. "I wont lose my friend because I made a mistake." She started running through the forest after Denatsu.

After about five minutes of running Moka saw someone walk out from behind a tree. At first she thought it was Denatsu but when she got closer she found out she was wrong.

"Hey babe where you off to in such a hurry? Why don't you stick around?" Came Saizou's cruel voice.

Moka stopped dead in her tracks in fear but try to keep a confident look. "Sorry, but i'm busy now."

Saizou chuckled and started to laugh and suddenly transformed. Saizou started to get bigger and his shirt and school jacket ripped to pieces as he doubled in size. His body looked like it was covered in a light brown exoskeleton and spiky bone ridges and his tongue lengthened to that of a whip. Other than size and and the skin he didn't look that much different. (An improvement if you ask me.)

"Why don't you get busy with my true from? I'm an orc!" He asked curly as his long tongue flipped around outside his mouth.

Moka looked up in fear and screamed. "NOOOOOO!"

**In Forest: Denatsu's Location**

Denatsu had slowed down to a walk sense leaving Moka behind. He felt terrible about what he said to her. 'That was a bit harsh but it was the truth. I can't stay here because no one will accept Ash or the others.' Suddenly Denatsu heard a scream that tore him from his thoughts. He recognized the voice that was calling for help. He turned around and sprinted in the direction he heard the voice and put the white energy around his feet again. "MOKA!"

**In Forest: Moka's Location**

Moka was on the ground shivering slightly, leaning against a tree and was covered in saliva. Saizou had been using his long frog like tongue to grab her and threw her against trees in an attempt to get her to transform.

"Come on babe I showed you my true form, now why don't you show me yours?" Saizou taunted.

Moka looked up at Saizou trying to look defiant. "Well for one against school rules."

This only ticked Saizou off. "Where not on school grounds, SO THAT RULE DOESN'T MEAN SHIT TO ME!" he roared as his tongue shot out of his mouth and wrapped it around Moka's leg and threw her back first into a tree.

Moka screamed until was slammed against the tree. This time the impact forced all the air out of her lungs and was left gasping on the ground.

Saizou looked down at the girl with a big demonic grin and reached out with his giant hand. "Now gimme a kiss."

Moka screamed in fear. "HELP!"

"**Thunder Bolt!**" Denatsu roared as a giant bolt of electricity blasted into Saizou's back.

Saizou spazzed out in pain as what felt like a thousand volts ran threw his body. When it stopped he turned to see Denatsu standing there electricity sparking madly off his cheeks. "I'm only going to say this once, step away from Moka!" he said in an ominous tone.

"You got lucky with that last shot runt but its not happening again!" Saizou roared.

"Lets test that theory shall we?" Denatsu said anger still clear in his voice. With that the electricity created a blinding light so that Saizou had to cover his eyes. When the light died down Denatsu stood there in his true form.

Saizou's and Moka's eyes went wide at what they saw, sadly there eyes weren't wide in amazement at all.

Instead of growing large like Saizou did, Denatsu had shrank down to be only about a foot tall. He was covered in yellow fur from head to toe. He had a red circle on each cheek where electricity still sparked, long rabbit like ears with black tips, two brown horizontal stripes on his back and lightning bolt shaped tail.

**Pokedex: Pikachu**

**The electric mouse pokemon. This pokemon is capable of generating electric based attacks from the electric pouches on its cheeks. If pikachu is low on electricity it can absorbing lighting bolts or other pikachu can share electricity with it. Also pikachu is known for its high speed and powerful electric type attacks not its physical strength. Also it's unwise to pinch a pikachu's cheeks, this will result in a involuntary electric shock.**

The area was silent of a minute as gust of wind rolled threw the area. Saizou then began to laugh uncontrollably. "Bwa-Ha-ha-ha! T-That's your true form?! You look like some cheap stuffed toy!" Moka was looking Denatsu, despite the seriousness of the situation, with wide puppy dog eyes. "So cuuuute!"

This caused Denatsu to sweat drop and his eyebrow to twitch angrily. Denatsu glared at the still laughing Saizou and charged more white energy into his feet. "**Quick Attack.**" He said under his breath and charged at Saizou at a blinding speed and slammed him in the face, nearly breaking Saizou's nose on impact.

Saizou stumbled back holding his now bleeding face. "Hay what do ya know! I did get a hit in." Denatsu mocked.

Denatsu ran up to Saizou and leaped at his face. "**Iron Ta-**" Denatsu was cut short by Saizou raising his hand in time and slammed him off a nearby cliff that lead to the bus stop. "Hay what do ya know! So did I!" Saizou bragged.

But then, a pink blur passed him, as Moka shouted "DENATSU!" and skied down the cliff side, in an attempt to catch up with Denatsu.

"She's still going after him?!" he growled. "That's total crap!"

**Bus Stop**

Denatsu was at the bottom of the hill rubbing the back of his head. "Well that wasn't the smartest thing i've ever done." Denatsu suddenly heard someone coming down the hill thinking it Saizou he got ready to let loose another bolt of electricity but then saw it was Moka.

"Denatsu!" she yelled as she ran up to him and crouched down to him. "Are you OK?" she asked frantically.

"I'm fine just wasn't expecting that." he replied to try to calm her down.

Moka started to cry. "I'm Sorry!"

Denatsu eyes went wide. "It's ok Moka. It's not your fault I got hit. Saizou is the one who…"

"No! That's not what I mean. I'm sorry for what I said about what I said about humans!" Moka stopped for a moment before continuing. "When I was going thru junior high all I wanted was a friend, monster or human I didn't care." Moka then hugged Denatsu's tiny form. "And when you became my friend I was so happy. I don't care if your friends with humans! I just don't want to lose you!"

Denatsu smiled and hugged her back. "It's OK Moka. Anyway I should be the one apologizing when I said that I was afraid you would hate me for being friends with a human so I tried to run away." Denatsu looked Moka in the eye. "But no matter what I said, I still like you."

Moka started to shiver with happiness. Her friend still cared for her! "Denatsu I…" She was cut short when Saizou came down the steep hill.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS LOVEY DOVEY BULLSHIT!" Saizou roared. "NOW FIGHT ME!"

Denatsu turned to Saizou and started to try and push away from Moka. "Moka get away from here. I'll take care of this guy." As Denatsu pushed away he didn't realize where his paw was pushing and accidentally grabbed Moka's rosario and with barely a tug it snapped off with an audible click.

Denatsu backed away from Moka a little and realized what was in his paw. "Well this can be good."

Moka looked at her rosario once was in with a dumbstruck look. "My rosario… It came off?"

She then gasped as she was engulfed in a dark aura. Denatsu had to cover his eyes from the aura blinding light but tried to see what was happening. Moka suddenly was surrounded by black and red bats with glowing yellow eyes, as they swarmed her she began to change. Her bubblegum pink hair became silver and her fangs became more pronounced. Her breasts grew somewhat and snapped a button or two off her shirt, this process giving her more of an hourglass figure. Moka then opened her eyes to reveal they were no longer there shimmering emerald green but became blood red and had become slits. The bats then flew away, dissipating as Moka now stood there fully transformed, and glared at Saizou with a look that said 'You're a pest, get out of my way.'

Saizou stood there frozen in fear. "No way…" Saizou gasped. "The red eyes. The silver hair. The overwhelming energy, she's an S-class super monster! A real vampire!"

Moka seemed to just scoff at the comment as she brushed her hair aside and stared down Saizou.

Moka then glanced at Denatsu with a quizzed look before looking back at Saizou. "So im guessing you're the one that woke me up, huh?" She asked in cold, dark tone sounding nothing like the other Moka.

"What the hell, she's just looking at me but…" Saizou was shivering violently from head to toe. "... I can't stop shaking."

Moka stretched her arms. "It's been awhile since my last fight." Moka proceeded to cracked her knuckles and popped her neck. "Hopefully you don't good down to easily." She yawned a little. "Now orc, come on. Didn't you say you wanted a kiss?" She asked with a cruel smile.

Saizou seemed to forget his fear and charged Moka. "DON'T GO UNDERESTIMATING ME!" he roared. "If I beat you they entire school will know i'm the strongest!" Saizou reached out with his giant to crush Moka. The silver haired vampire wasn't intimidated in the slightest and calmly raised her hand and grabbed one of his large fingers completely stopping the orc's assault.

"What?!" Saizou yelped, trying to moving his arm away as his finger was being crushed in Moka's grip. The orc groaned in pain.

Denatsu's eyes went wide at the shear strength. 'I don't think a Machoke could match that power!'

"Typical," Moka sighed. "all size and no power."

In one swift move Moka planted a kick in to Saizou's face. The orc cried in pain as he was sent sailing in to the side of the cliff leaving a giant crater upon impact. "Know your place." Moka growled at the orc.

'Wow,' said stunned at the shere power. 'could she take Mom down?' Denatsu couldn't help but think of the aftermath of such a battle and shivered at the scene that played threw his head.

Moka then turned to Denatsu and walked up to him… just as Saizou got back up and charged Moka. "I'm not done yet!" he roared.

Moka turned around hardly caring he was coming at her. "I take back what I said. All size, no power, and no brains." she said as she relayed another round house kick until she saw a small yellow bluer pass her.

Denatsu charged Saizou and yelled. "The lady said for you to know your place!"

"YOU I CAN CRUSH!" Saizou roared as he raised his fist.

Suddenly Denatsu put on a burst of speed and became surrounded in yellow lighting. His out line could still be seen in side of the electricity as he ran. "**Volt Tackle!**"

The attack landed dead center of Saizou's chest and he was sent flying back into the crater proceeding to make the crater even bigger. Saizou just barely conscious held up the OK sign and said. "I've learned it." and passed out.

Denatsu stood there chuckling in his victory. "That wasn't to hard."

"Don't flatter yourself." Denatsu turned around to see Moka walking up to him. "It was my attack that did most of the damage."

'There's the all mighty pride of a vampire I've heard so much about.' Denatsu thought sarcastically.

"But that was still impressive to say the least." She finished.

Denatsu scratched the back of his head. "Oh, it was nothing." Then noticed the puzzled look she was giving him like she was trying to size him up.

"What are you?" She asked still trying to find out what he was. "I've never meet any thing like you before."

"Oh, well i'm a pokemon." Denatsu began. "Where a very diverse species. There are hundreds of different types, I think there are about 718 different kinds."

Moka's eyes went wide a bit but not enough to notice. 'How can there be so many but still be considered one species?' she let that question slide and continued. "And what is your kinds name?"

"Well my kind is called a Pikachu." Denatsu explained.

Moka snorted about how ridiculous the name was but was so soft almost no one could hear her. Denatsu's large ears twitched for a second.

"I heard that." He said with a small glare.

Moka looked away not caring and extending her hand and waited. Denatsu looked at the outstretched hand before speaking up. "I'm not going to kiss it like you're some kind of queen if that's what you're hoping for."

Moka turned back to Denatsu obviously insulted. "I wanted my rosario you rodent!"

"Oh right, sorry." Denatsu apologized sheepishly as he transformed back into his human form and handed her the cross.

Moka looked back at Denatsu. "Keep an eye my other side other side." With that she place the rosario on the choker's chain and in a small flash of light Moka transformed back. She fell forward but was caught by Denatsu.

Denatsu just looked at the now sleeping girl in his arms and a thought went threw his head. 'Which one is the real Moka?'

Moka stirred and opened her eyes in a daze. "Denatsu, are you OK?" She asked softly.

Denatsu just smiled. 'She is the one passed out in my arms and she was worried about me?' he thought. "Yea, i'm fine."

"That's good." She said with a tired sigh.

'Well, whichever one is the real one she still my friend.'

"Denatsu." Moka said pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yea?'

"Sorry, but you just smell so good."

'Uh-oh.' Was all he could think before Moka's fangs sunk into Denatsu's neck.

"YOWCH!" Denatsu exclaimed as he felt his blood being drained away. One things for sure this is going to be one hell of an adventure.

**Thanks for reading! Please revue and try to give me some ideas for the story. Also my story is going to have my personal ideas for chapters and parts from the manga and anime. For the intro of characters there won't be much difference from the manga. What's more I will go into more detail about my OC's past later on. Also pokemon will have more than just four moves not a lot but still more. As for other pokemon entering the group I probably won't and any. I may add one if I think it works but other than that, no. Also this next part is just something I thought up when I was writing. Enjoy!**

**Manga Mix Up**

Moka looked at her rosario once was in with a dumbstruck look. "My rosario… It came off?"

She then gasped as she was engulfed in a dark aura. Denatsu had to cover his eyes from the aura blinding light but tried to see what was happening. Moka suddenly was surrounded by black and red bats with glowing yellow eyes, as they swarmed her she began to change. Her bubblegum pink hair became silver and her fangs became more pronounced. Her breasts grew somewhat and snapped a button or two off her shirt, this process giving her more of an hourglass figure. Moka then opened her eyes to reveal they were no longer there shimmering emerald green but became blood red and had become slits. The bats then flew away, dissipating as Moka now stood there fully transformed, and glared at Saizou with a look that said 'You're a pest, get out of my way.'

Saizou stood there frozen in fear. "No way…" Saizou gasped. "The red eyes. The silver hair. The overwhelming energy, she's an S-class super monster! A real vampire!"

Before anyone could say or do anything a loud voice was heard at the top of the cliff that everyone had just came down from.

"Did someone say SUUUUPERRRR?!" Yelled the man at the top of the hill.

He was a tall and had a very buff body with a skyblue elvis hair style. His nose was made of metal and had large blue star tattoos on both arms and his legs had metal shin guards. He was wearing a completely unbuttoned hawaiian shirt, sunglasses, and a speedo.

He had his arms above his head and had his arms touching each other making the two star tattoos in to one star and he was tilting a bit.

"Oy, my names Franky and I was just wondering if you had seen my…" Franky was cut short when Moka suddenly appeared in front of him.

"You ruined the moment!" Moka said angrily. "Know your place!" With one swift kick Franky was flung to a ship named the Thousand Sunny.

A man in a straw hat ran up to him. "Franky! Are you ok?!"

Franky simply laid face first on the doc. "That was very unsuper." he grumbled.


	2. Voltage Succubus

**Chapter 2: Voltage + Succubus **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or R+V.**

**One Week Later**

**Boys Dorm: Denatsu's Room**

The boys dorm was located at the edge of the academy grounds, right next to the girls dorm. Denatsu had a single room living space, with a kitchen and bathroom. The alarm clock just went off, and Denatsu blasted it with a bolt of electricity. Luckily, he knew he would do that in the mornings, so he had it covered in a rubber slip to keep it from going up in flames. Denatsu got up with a groan escaping his lips, he was wearing a white oversized T-shirt and black boxer shorts. His hair was a mess and his ears where in their true form. Denatsu got out of bed and looked in the mirror he had in his room, and scowled.

"Why is it always the ears?" He asked himself as he transformed them back to normal shaped ears. "If Moka had seen them she'd probably give me those puppy dog eyes and ask to scratch them."

Denatsu looked away and stretched out the kninks in his back. He looked around his room, he hadn't unpacked much of his stuff. The only thing he had unpacked were two photos, one being of his family and the other of his friends from back home. Denatsu sighed, and started to get dressed. He put on the academy uniform, brushed his hair and teeth, grabbed a piece of toast, and headed out.

**Dorm's: Front Gate**

Denatsu was leaning against the gate waiting for Moka to show up. He was eavesdropping on some of the conversations that people were having as they left the dorms. Most of what he heard were rumors of Saizou being defeated and about who defeated him. Most said they had seen Denatsu in his true form and that he was some giant powerhouse. None of the rumors were correct about Dentatsu. The fact that everyone kept saying he was some kind of giant was really starting to sting his pride.

'You don't have to be big to be strong! Vampires are proof of that, they don't get bigger at all!' He thought to himself in anger. His thoughts drifted to Moka's transformation last week and how her… assets grew. 'Well most of them don't get bigger.' Denatsu started shaking his head. 'NO! Bad thoughts, BAD thoughts!' Then he thought about a real powerhouse from back home whose true form is cuter than his. 'Kyofu Pinku also easily proves my point. He could crush most people just by saying 'Yoom-Tah'.' Denatsu was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by a group of boys speaking a bit louder than the others.

"OH WOW! It's her!" The first boy said rather loudly.

"Yeah, It's that new girl, Moka Akashiya."

"She's so hot it has got to be illegal!"

Denatsu turned to see Moka coming out of her dorm. Denatsu was a bit annoyed at the perverted comment's but couldn't help but agree. Moka stopped suddenly and smiled when she saw someone she knew. The three boy started to blush like crazy, thinking that she was smiling at them. They were quickly disappointed when she ran right past them and went straight to Denatsu.

"Good morning, Denatsu!" she exclaimed in joy as she latched on to his arm.

Denatsu blinked and smiled at the girl. "Good morning, Moka."

The boys were seething in rage.

"What the hell is that about!"

"It's that damn Denatsu guy!"

"He doesn't look like much but apparently he was strong enough to defeat that guy Saizou easily enough and that his true form is some kind of giant!"

Denatsu's cheeks sparked for a second about that last comment and turned to the boys letting loose a bit of killer intent. The boys immediately felt the affects and shivered.

'What's he so angry at us for?' The boys thought in a panic.

Moka seemed to not have noticed and looked at him confused. "Come on Denatsu! We're going to be late." she said cheerfully and started pulling him along. The boys seemed to forget their previous fear and instead focused on the fact that Denatsu was walking with the girl of their dreams.

"Now they're holding hands!"

"The shame!"

"Oh, the jealousy!"

"Why can't that be us?!" The boys screamed in unison with anime tears running down their faces comically.

**The Path to School **

Denatsu and Moka had slowed down their pace to a walk as they continued their way to school.

"Hey Denatsu," Moka said getting Denatsu's attention. "It must be lonely for you without your friends here, so if you ever need anything just ask. I'll be glad to help in any way I can." She finished with a bright smile.

Denatsu blushed a bit. 'How is it that every little thing she does is so cute?'

"It's OK Moka, as long I have you as a friend there's no reason for me to be lonely." Denatsu responded.

Moka blushed at the compliment and turned away to hide the smile from him. "Th-thankyou." Suddenly she stumbled forward, but before she hit the ground Denatsu managed to catch her.

"Moka! Are you alright?" He asked panicking a little.

"Sorry, I was in such a rush this morning I forgot to eat breakfast so I'm feeling a bit weak."

Denatsu sighed. "It's ok but you can't just leave without having ..." he was suddenly cut short by a literal pain in the neck.

"YOWCH!" Denatsu exclaimed.

When Moka pulled away she had a dazed smile. "Thank you for the meal Denatsu!"

Denatsu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Moka, I don't mind giving you some of my blood but at least ask me first. I don't want you to start think of me as a snack."

"Sorry," She said apologetically. "I will next time."

Denatsu sighed and let the matter go. "Come on if we don't hurry up, we will be late." They kept moving when he suddenly heard something coming from behind a nearby tree. Denatsu turned to glare in the direction he heard and could feel some killer intent coming from the direction but it wasn't directed at him. Not like when the boys were angry at him. It was directed at Moka. Denatsu narrowed his eyes and stopped.

Moka looked back at him. "What's wrong Denatsu?"

Denatsu turned back to Moka and gave her a smile. "Nothing I just realized I forgot something in my room. You keep going I'll catch up with you."

"Oh, well ok. Just hurry so you're not late." With that Moka ran off to school.

Once Moka was out of earshot Denatsu's look changed from carefree to angry and turned to the tree where he felt the KI.

"Whoever you are you're not good at hiding," Denatsu's voice had dropped to a low and threatening tone. "I could feel your KI immediately." Whoever was behind the tree didn't come out or say anything but the KI was replace with surprise and a little fear.

Denatsu's cheeks sparked and his voice took a demonic edge to it. "I'm going to give you one warning, if you hurt Moka in any way…" electricity started to build up in his hand. "**... I will end you!**" The electricity formed into a sphere. "**Electro Ball!**" The bolt sailed past the tree where the person was hiding and struck another tree completely destroying it. With that Denatsu walked off to the academy, electricity still sparking off his cheeks.

The person behind the tree, a girl, collapsed to her knees her breath huffing in fear.

'How did he know?' Thought the girl in a panic. 'Maybe I should just leave her alone.' The girl shook her head. 'No! I won't let that b*tch win! That guy doesn't know what I look like so I should be fine and I'm sure he was just bluffing anyway.' she reassured herself. 'Yeah, I won't lose!'

**After Class**

**Lunch Time**

Denatsu was heading toward the place he and Moka had decided to meet up for lunch, which was at a nearby lake. The pink haired vampire had something she had to take care of before she could she could join him. Denatsu had yet to tell her about the the person who had watched them that morning so as to not worry her. 'Who ever that was might come after her.' Denatsu thought to himself. Not wanting her to get hurt he urged her to finish her errand quickly but he played off as if he was hungry but didn't want to start without her. Denatsu looked around the lake, it was one of the few places that didn't look like a horror film.

"I'm glad there is at least one pleasant spot on campus." He sighed. "If this wasn't here I might start thinking I'm a ghost type."

"Ohhhh," came a soft moan from the forest.

"Huh?" Denatsu blinked and turned toward the sound.

What he saw was a female student stumbling out of the brush. Then she fell to the earth. She was wearing the other type of female uniform he had seen which was a yellow sweater vest instead of a green jacket. She had a similar build as Moka; fair skin and a slim figure. She wore the same plaid mini skirt as the other girls and her socks were bunched up around her ankles. She had bright blue hair which was done up in a ponytail with a purple ribbon and she had a rather cute face. Then Denatsu's eyes went lower… and saw her rather impressive assets.

Denatsu's eyes went wide. 'Now that's some nice eye candy!' Denatsu mentally slapped himself. 'No! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! She's in trouble! I can't just go thinking thoughts like that!'

Denatsu ran to her side. "Are you ok?"

"Ohhh, I- I think so," the girl moaned. She looked up at Denatsu, giving him a weak smile. "I am just having trouble standing up."

"Here, let me help you." Denatsu said as he offered her a hand. "We need to get you to the infirmary."

"Oh, thank you." the girl said with a sigh. She took Denatsu's hand and was pulled to her feet. "My body has always been rather weak. My chest… my chest just starts hurting all of the sudden." The girl said through labored breaths. Suddenly she stumbled forward pushing her rather ample chest against Dentsu. His eyes went wide at the sudden contact and his face turned bright red. Even more so when he noticed how soft she was against him.

"My chest feels like its going to burst!" The girl moaned rather loudly.

Dentsu tried to separate himself from the girl but this only caused the girl to latch on to him tighter. Dentsu started to panic when she started to rub her breasts against him. He tried to back away again.

"Oh, please don't go Denatsu!" The girl exclaimed as he tried to back away.

This caught Denatsu's full attention. "How do you know my…" was all he got before he locked eyes with the girl and suddenly found he couldn't move.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono," the girl said with a soft smile "please be a good friend to me."

When he looked into her eyes his mind became fuzzy and could only think about how beautiful her eyes were and how much he wanted to hold her.

'Wait! I just met this girl! I can't just go doing stuff like this!' But despite Denatsu's wishes his body wouldn't do what he wanted it to do and began holding Kurumu in an even tighter hug. 'Stop! Stop it, Denatsu you idiot!'

At that moment Moka came along. "Hi Denatsu! I just finished my…" Moka stopped when she noticed what was going on. "Um, who's this Denatsu?" She ask sounding a bit nervous.

Denatsu still couldn't speak freely but Kurumu suddenly spoke up. "Oh,thank you Denatsu! I'm glad that someone was out here to help me!" She said sounding a bit too cheerful and with all her 'pain' gone. "Bye Denatsu!" She said cutely as she walk away.

As Kurumu left Denatsu snapped out of his daze. Moka then clamped on to his arm in worry. "Do you know her Denatsu?"

Denatsu shook the last of the fuzzy feeling out of his head and answered. "No, at least I don't think I do."

"What did she want?"

"I'm not sure…" Denatsu answered, scratching his head in confusion on what had just happened. "... but come on, lets not let it ruin lunch." Denatsu finished with a comforting smile.

Moka smiled back and the two went over to a nearby bench to eat. "So what are you having to eat Denatsu?" Moka asked.

Denatsu sat down with her and pulled out a brown bag that had his lunch. "Oh, just a ham sandwich and a perfect apple. What are you having?"

"Electric mouse." Moka answered simply.

"Oh, electric mouse. I hear those are high in… wait." Then Moka's words registered. "Oh crap." Was all he got out before he felt Moka's fangs dig into his neck again. "YOWCH!"

Moka pulled away from Denatsu with a big dazed grin. "Thankyou for the meal."

"I AM NOT YOUR LUNCH!" Denatsu yelled comically as he sprinted away.

**School Hallways: Moka's Location**

Moka was a bit depressed after lunch. "I'm such an airhead." Moka mumbled to herself. "He said I could have some if I asked, then I just go and take his blood. He's probably mad at me now." Moka sighed.

'_Stop feeling so damn sorry for yourself and keep alert! You're being targeted!_' Came a voice from seemingly nowhere.

Moka was taken by surprise by the voice and looked around frantically. "Who said that?"

"So you're Moka Akashiya, right?" Came a new voice. Moka looked around for the one who called her name until it spoke again. "The way I hear it you're a vampire, eh?" This time Moka found the person talking. She looked to see Kurumu sitting on the stairway railing with her legs crossed looking down at Moka with a smug look on her face. "That's what the rumors being spread around, that is."

With that she jumped off the railing, which let her skirt flip up as she descended easily showing what was underneath, and land rather gracefully in a crouching position. Then stood up to face Moka. This process didn't go unnoticed by the males is the hallway.

"Woah, look at that girl!"

"White panites!"

"She looks so frail but look at the size of those boobs!"

"Who would have thought there would be another beauty like Moka at this school!"

"My name is Kurumu Kurono!" The girl announced proudly as she pointed an accusing finger at Moka. "And I'm here to declare war on you, Moka Akashiya."

Moka tilted her head in confusion. "Declare war? But why, what did I do?"

"Why?! I'll tell you why!" Kurumu said in very hostile tone. "Ive been working on this big plan since I got to this school, but you keep getting in my way." Kurumu calmed down a bit and struck a seductive pose and started to explain her (and hesitate to call it this) 'master plan'. "It's a simple but genius plan of mine. I going to make this school in to my personal harem and to make all the boys in class to be my love sick slaves. I call it…" Kurumu paused for dramatic effect. "... The Yokai Academy Harem Transformation plan!" she announced as she struck a new pose.

Moka just stared at the girl, wondering what the hell was happening.

"My plan should have gone off without a hitch," Kurumu was all up in Moka's face now. "I should have had every guy in the school at my feet by now! All of the guys where falling for me and why wouldn't they, I am succubus after all."

Moka was taken aback by this fact. She just straight up said what she was."What? We are not allowed to reveal our true forms."

This comment was completely ignored by Kurumu, who just continued her rant."However all of the guys at this school are dreaming of you rather than me! I won't let you get away with this Moka! I will never lose in a battle of feminine charm! So to prove that I'm better, I'm going to steal Denatsu from you!"

"What?!" Moka gasped "Don't do that, Denatsu has nothing to do with this!"

"So what?" Kurumu shot back. "As long as my Harem plan goes off without a hitch."

Then an electrified arora surrounded the two girls, it put an emphasis on the jealousy and KI that the two were directing at each other. Everyone nearby saw this and one of the boys gulped. "Are those two going to fight?"

"This is going to be a major catfight."

"There's going to be blood coming out of this I just know it."

**Hallway: Denatsu's Location**

Denatsu was currently running through the hallway looking from Moka.

'Idiot!' Denatsu thought to himself. 'There was some one out in the woods this morning that wanted to hurt Moka, and I go and run off in a panic when she bites me! Not only did I leave her to face possible danger but I probably hurt her feelings as well!'

Denatsu kept running until he spotted a gathering of people and went over to investigate. To his relief Moka was there, she seemed to be the center of attention, but when isn't she he thought. There was also Kurumu.

"There you are, Moka," Denatsu called out getting the two girls attention, especially Kurumu. "I was just looking for you."

"I was right, there will be blood." One of the boys gulped.

"I almost feel sorry for that guy."

"This going to get ugly."

"Denatsu…" She said relieved to see the electric mouse.

"Hey listen," Denatsu started, feeling a bit ashamed about earlier and tried to apologize. "about earlier, I just wanted to…"

Denatsu was cut off by Kurumu who rushed over and gave him hug, as she cooed. "Oh, Denatsu!" and started rubbing her chest up against causing Denatsu to blush madly.

'Oh not again.' he thought to himself. Denatsu gently pushed Kurumu away. "Sorry, but I need to talk to Moka."

This caught Kurumu off guard. She had thrown herself at him and he just pushed her away. Most guys would beg to be in this kind of position but Denatsu just flat out rejected her. Kurumu was still stunned at the action, but didn't let it stop her. She looked him in the eye with her eyes shimmering. "Charm." she said under her breath.

Denatsu felt the fuzzy feeling from before come over him again. 'Crap! Not again.' Denatsu's eyes glazed over and his voice took a deadpan tone. "Sorry… I guess there was nothing to talk about…" Denatsu said as he slung his arms around Kurumu.

Moka panicked. "Denatsu, get away from her she's dangerous!"

Denatsu looked back at Moka. "What do you meen? She doesn't look bad to me."

"She's tricking you! She just want's to use you for her own purpose!" Moka exclaimed.

"Oh, come on Moka." Denatsu's voice became a little hostile. "The only one who tricking me or using me is you."

Moka's face took on a look of pain and confusion. "But Denatsu, I…"

Denatsu couldn't believe the word that were coming out of his mouth. 'NO! I don't mean that at all!' He thought. 'Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!' but no matter how hard he tried to stop his body just continued with the painful insults.

"The only reason someone like you hangs out with me would be because of my blood. I'm just a snack to you."

Moka hung her head in pain and started crying. "You're wrong." She whispered. "You're wrong!" With that Moka turned and ran.

Denatsu felt like he just kick a newly born Growlithe. 'No. Why did I say that?!'

Kurumu started laughing. "Yeah, run away you loser!" She said swiftly.

Denatsu looked back to Kurumu and while his face didn't express it and he wasn't sparking electricity, Denatsu was beyond enraged. 'You! You're the reason I said of those things! Ever since I looked at her eyes I've been under her control. I swear to Arceus when I'm free of this, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Moka!'

Kurumu was still looking away and laughing vigorously when suddenly a cold shiver ran up her spine. She had a twinge of fear. She looked back at Denatsu who was the source of the feeling, but saw he was still under her control so she shrugged it off. 'Guess it was my imagination.' She thought to herself.

**School Infirmary**

Afterwords, Kurumu took Denatsu to the infirmary but made it seem as if she had another fainting spell. The room was empty so the only people there were Kurumu and Denatsu. Kurumu was sitting on one of the beds exhilarate by her victory. But she had a slender purple spear point demon like tail sticking out from under her skirt and it was waging around like a puppy's tail. All the while Denatsu was sitting on a chair next to the bed still in a trance.

"Yahoo!" She cheered. "I did it! I made little miss Moka cry her eyes out! I won! I won!"

Denatsu was just sitting there in his sadness and anger. 'I can't believe I said those things to Moka, under someone's control or not I shouldn't have done that. I have to apologize.' he suddenly got up, still in a trance, but quickly realized he did something on his own. 'Wait, I moved? I must be breaking free!' He thought. 'Alright time to blast this little runt!' but despite all that his body was still not listening.

Kurumu saw that at Denatsu was standing now. "What are doing?"

Instead of saying something intimidating like he wanted, he gave a different answer. "I have to apologize to Moka. I said some terrible things to her." he said still in a daze. 'Oh come on! Now is not the time to be worried about Moka!'

Kurumu panicked realizing her hold on him was weakening. "No!" She grabbed him in another hug that put his face in between the two over sized marshmallows on her chest. "You're feelin down in the dumps aren't you? Well Kurumu will make it all better."

Denatsu was blushing so much people could mistake him for transforming his cheeks but only one thought was in his mind right now. 'Can't… breath!'

**School Entrance: Moka's Location**

Moka was sitting on the steps in front of the academy holding her legs as she cried. She had taken Denatsu's words pretty hard. "Denatsu." she said to herself. "Is he right? Am I only friends with you because I want your blood?" Moka started to cry again. "I don't know what to think any more."

"_You don't have time to mope." _Came the voice she heard earlier.

"Who…" Moka looked up in surprise and saw her rosario floating in front of her glowing bright red.

"_I'm your other half. Using the rosario as a medium to speak to you._" It spoke.

"But...but why?" Stunned by what was happening to her. She didn't think that this kind of communication was possible.

"_To tell you that you were being deceived!" _The other side snapped. "_Denatsu has fallen for the magic that succubus uses. Its called a love charm and it has the power to enslave men by looking them in the eye."_

"So all of the things that Denatsu said, where lies?" She asked with hope.

"_Do you really think that rodent would say those things to you on purpose?" _It asked obviously annoyed at her outer self for being so naive. "_We don't have time to talk any way, when a succubus kisses someone they are eternally their slaves." _

"No, Denatsu!"

"_Hurry! You have to find him!_" Inner Moka warned, and with that the Rosario went silent.

"No! Wait, where is he? Tell me!" The Rosario remained silent. Getting up, Moka dashed back into the building. "Denatsu!"

**School Infirmary**

Kurumu had managed to pushed Denatsu on to one of the infirmary beds. He was laying there with Kurumu straddling him.

'Move dammit!' Denatsu inwardly yelled at himself. 'Come on! MOVE!'

Kurumu looked down at the boy she was about claim as hers. A blush had flared across her cheeks at the thought of what she had to do next. "This wasn't so hard." She said aloud. "And I thought this would be harder after what you said this morning."

This made Denatsu even angrier. 'So it was you who wanted to hurt Moka!'

Kurumu cupped Denatsu's face in her hands, she closed her eyes and leaned in closer. 'With this kiss the charm spell will take full effect and I will have finally beaten Moka Akashiya.' She thought to herself.

'Move!' Denatsu roared. 'MOVE!'

Kurumus lips were mere centimeters away from Denatsu's. But suddenly she felt electricity zap her hands and she instinctively flinched away from Denatsu's face.

"Wha…?" Kurumu gasped. She sat upright again and looked to see Denatsu with electricity sparking off his cheeks and looking at her with a murderous glare.

"I thought I warned you this morning." His voice deep and threatening. "If you harmed Moka in any way I would end you." The electricity intensifying at the end of his sentence.

Kurumu was furious to say the least. She had done everything she could to seduce him and yet he had overcome her charm spell. "Why…" She whispered. "Do you hate me that much? Is **she **really that much better!?"

Denatsu's eyes hardened. "I would hate you this much if you made any of my friends cry. Moka is no exception to this."

Kurumu was beyond angry at this point and didn't bother to listen to Denatsu's words. "I did everything I could to seduce you! Most of it was embarrassing and after all that you just turn me down?!" She yelled furiously.

Denatsu wasn't fazed by this little temper tantrum in the slightest and just kept glaring at Kurumu. "If I had to chose between my friends and you, I would pick my friends every time. No matter how much you sweetened the deal."

"Now I'm mad!" She exclaimed as two black wings shot out of her back. A black demon like tail shot out from under her skirt, her ears became pointed like an elf and her fingernails lengthened into long razor sharp claws.

**Monster Encyclopedia: Succubus**

**Dream Demon. The succubus by very nature is attractive and beautiful. Their kind was known for entering the dreams of men and seducing them as they slept. **

"I'm going to take away everything Moka likes and smash it to pieces!" Kurumu, obviously gone off the deep end, pulled her arm to slash at Denatsu's head but Denatsu was ready for it and prepared a thunderbolt to fry the girl. But both of these attacks were halted when the infirmary door was slammed open.

"Get away from him!" Moka yelled as she rushed in and pushed Kurumu with all her might which hurled the succubus through the nearby window. "Are you ok, Denatsu?"

Denatsu got up in a flash ready for a fight. "I'm fine Moka."

"You have to get out of here Denatsu! That women is a succubus and her gaze has the power to enslave men."

"So all those things I said…"

"I'm sorry you got involved in all this. She seems to have some kind of grudge against me and she tried using you to get to me."

Denatsu thought about it for a moment. "Well, regardless if I was controlled or not I'm sorry for what I said."

"Well isn't this a touching moment!" Moka and Denatsu looked to see Kurumu rushing back at them and closing in fast. "To bad I have to kill you before it's over!"

White energy surrounded Denatsu's feet and lept out the window straight at Kurumu. "**Quick Attack!**" Kurumu didn't have time to dodge so she took Denatsu's attack head on and was sent hurling through the air. Denatsu fell back to the ground and landed without a scratch. Kurumu managed to balance herself in the air again and glared at her opponent.

"That… freakin… hurt!" Kurumu yelled in rage.

"This is a fight." Denatsu scoffed. "Of course its going to hurt."

Kurumu dived, her claws ready to slash Denatsu in half. Denatsu easily dodged to the left letting the attack fly by him and hitting the trees behind him. The trees fell apart from the place they were cut.

'Like a hot knife through butter.' he thought to himself.

Kurumu shot back into the air and glared down at Denatsu. "Stand still!" She demanded angrily.

"Hmmm. Let me think about that " Denatsu sat down on one of the newly made stumps and took the thinking man position. "Hmmm. Yeah, I'm going to have to say no to that."

Kurumu had a tic mark pop up on her head. "Don't mock me!"

"Well, what ever." He said getting up. "It's time to get serious." With that his electricity started to spark again and grew bright. He changed into his true form. "You ready to lose?" He said trying to sound as cool as possible.

Kurumu looked down at Denatsu's true form as a gust of wind rolled through the area. "So cuuuute!" Kurumu exclaimed her eyes wide and shimmering. Denatsu face faulted at the reaction. Kurumu dived down in a flash and scooped up the electric mouse in a hug. She looked like a little kid getting a new born puppy for Christmas. "Your so adorable I could just die!"

"Then why don't you?!" Moka exclaimed as she uppercutted Kurumu in the face which made her drop Denatsu. It also sent her flying a hundreds feet in the air.

'FALCON PUNCH!' Denatsu thought to himself as he watched Kurumu go flying in to the sky and disappeared in a glimmering shine in the distance. Which reminded him of a certain group of idiots from back home.

Moka crouched down to Denatsu's level. "Are you ok Denatsu?" Looking at him with concern.

"The only thing hurt is my pride."

"Oh, that's good." She sighed but still looked concerned for him. Then she got an idea. "Denatsu, take off my rosario! I want to help you fight!"

Denatsu look at her in surprise. The normally sweet and and kind Moka wanted to get into a brawl with him. Denatsu smiled at her. "I'll be able to handle this my self. But if you insist." He replied as he grabbed at the cross. He tugged at the cross fully ready to release Moka's other side. It didn't come off. Denatsu and Moka sweat dropped in response. Denatsu pulled again still nothing.

"It won't come off."

"What? Why?" Moka looked down at her rosario in confusion. "It came off last week without you even trying."

Kurumu flew back from whatever planet she had just been flung too. "Well, well, I guess the rumors of you being a vampire was just talk." The whole falcon punch and Denatsu's cuteness apparently forgotten. "If you were one, you could have finished me easily but since you're not you two are going to die!"

"No!" Moka pulled Denatsu into a protective hug. "Don't hurt him! I'm the one you are mad at, kill me instead!"

Kurumu was caught off guard by this statement and by the look in Moka's eyes she fully meant what she said. "What? Are really prepared to go that far? All he is, is your food!"

"No, you're wrong! Denatsu is more to me than just food! He's my precious friend! My only friend and I'm not going to let him get hurt because of me!"

Denatsu's eyes went wide. They had only known eachother for a week and she was willing to die for him. Denatsu smiled.

Kurumu growled in frustration. "Fine you can die in each other's arms!" She dove at her two targets, claws at the ready. Moka closed her eyes and cringed at the on coming pain.

'I can let this happen!' Denatsu thought to himself and squirmed out of Moka's grip and got on all fours. "**Thunder Bolt!**"

Kurumu's eyes went wide at the on coming blot and barrel rolled to get out of the way of the attack just barely missing the succubus. She flew back into the sky.

Denatsu turned to Moka and gave her a confident smile. "Moka, not that I don't appreciate it but it's fine. I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"But…"

"Moka, it's fine, I do this kind of thing all the time." Denatsu's smile went from confident to cocky and looked back at Kurumu. "You see Moka, most monsters fight to live…" Kurumu dove at Denatsu again claws at the ready. When she was only a foot away, Denatsu lept into the air. "...Pokemon live to fight!" Denatsu had jumped right over Kurumu and was directly above her. Denatsu's tail started to shine white and looked like a piece of polished steel. "**Iron Tail!**" Denatsu slammed his tail dead center into the succubus's back.

Kurumu hit the ground making a small impact crater. Denatsu landed a few feet away on all fours. His cheeks sparking and he had a cocky grin. Kurumu slowly got back up and glared at Denatsu. "That was a lucky shot." she groaned not accepting that anyone managed to hit her so easily. Denatsu just grind at the statement. "I'm a succubus no one can get me in the air." She claimed a she shot back into the sky. Denatsu huffed at the comment. "Sorry girl but my attacks are very effective against flying types. Some might even say they're super effective."

"SUUUUUPPPPEEERRRRR!" Frank appeared out of nowhere doing his signature pose. Moka, Denatsu, and Kurumu stopped what they were doing and simultaneously uppercuts him in the face sending him flying. "STAY OUT OF THE MAIN STORY!" They all shouted in unison. Everyone then moved back to their original positions.

Denatsu cleared his throat. "As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted, some might even say they're super effective."

Kurumu dove at Denatsu again. "Shut up!" She slashed at Denatsu but he easily dodged the long claws. "**Agility!**" Suddenly he got faster and became a blur of yellow fur as he moved. Kurumu just kept slashing at Denatsu but each slash missed the electric mouse.

"You can't hit me!" Denatsu mocked in a sing song voice. This made Kurumu even angrier.

Denatsu jumped back a few feet. "**Quick Attack!**" Denatsu collided with Kurumu and began a barrage of Quick Attack's hitting her from all angles. Kurumu tried taking to the air but didn't get far when Denatsu leaped into the air and was once again above her. Kurumu's eyes went wide as she saw electricity sparking madly off his cheeks.

"**Thunder!**" This bolt of electricity was twice as big and powerful as Thunder Bolt and struck dead center In her chest and Kurumu screamed out in pain and fell back to the ground huffing for breath.

"Don't tell me you're giving up all ready?" Denatsu asked as he landed back on the ground and watched the downed succubus. Kurumu looked back up at him. 'I can't beat him. No! I can't think like that! I have to win!'

Kurumu got back on her feet but she was obviously weakened from the hits she had received. "No… I can't lose. I'm on a very important mission. The fate of my race depends on this."

Denatsu tilted his head a bit in confusion. "Mission?"

"Yeah, the reason we succubus seduce men is so we can find our mate of fate. My kind is few in number so for my race to survive we have to pick from a large pool of men that we bewitched so that we can find our destined one. And I had almost succeed but…" Kurumu looked back at Moka. "... you got in the way of that Moka! That's why I can't let you live!" Kurumu suddenly lunged at Moka knowing full well she couldn't beat Denatsu so she would try and kill the one responsible for her problem in the first place. Moka's eyes went wide in terror at the on coming claws.

"NO!" Denatsu forced a ton of energy into his legs. "**Quick Attack!**" Denatsu lunged at Moka and tackled her to the ground just barely avoiding the succubus's claws. The two hit the ground with Denatsu on top."Moka! Are you…" Denatsu looked at his paw and saw he was holding Moka's rosario and realizing the position they were in. "Oh, shi…" Was all Denatsu got out before he was forced to shield his eyes from the powerful red light that accompanied Moka's release. He could hear the bats swarming around him as Moka changed and when the light faded and bats dispersed Denatsu opened his eyes only to see the face of inner Moka who was obviously angry about the awkward position.

"You have five seconds to get off me rodent."

Denatsu paled at the look of obvious anger. "I don't even need that!" Denatsu exclaimed as he practically leapt off of the vampier.

Moka got up and glared daggers at Kurumu, who was already tired from the fight with Denatsu. She felt as if she was going to pass out just because of the sheer power that was radiating off of Moka. "A legendary S-Class monster, a real vampire," Kurumu was hardly able to stand from the overwhelming aura. "This is a the true power of a vampire?"

Inner Moka just smirked at the terrified expression on Kurumu's face. "What's the matter? Didn't you say you wanted to kill me? Don't tell me you've lost your nerve." She mocked.

Kurumu growled angrily. "No… I can't … lose… to you!" She tried to rush forward and slash Moka down but because of how weakened she was and the overwhelming aura, the rush was hardly faster than walking.

Moka lazily caught the clawed arm that was coming towards her. Moka turned to look at Denatsu with a scowl on her face. "You weakened her to much for me to fight, rodent."

"Ok, two things; One, you would have been able to crush her if I fought her or not, and two, are you just going to keep calling me rodent instead of my name?" Denatsu asked in obvious annoyance.

"One, I don't care and two, yes I am." Moka turned back to Kurumu. "And as for you…" Moka let go of the succubus's arm and delivered a powerful kick to Kurumus stomach. "Know your place!"

The power of the kick sent the girl flying across the forest and she skidded along the ground until she was slammed into a large tree and slumped to the ground.

Moka walked towards the downed succubus obviously still angry at the girl.

Kurumu sat there quivering and stuttering. "I- I'm sorry. I- I'll stop. I promise."

Moka just glared down at Kurumu. "I have no guarantee of that. So to be safe I'm going to tear off those wings of yours and brake off your claws so they never grow back."

Kurumu's eyes went wide in fear. "N- no… Don't do that. I'm begging you…" She pleaded as Moka approached.

Moka pulled her arm back ready to finish Kurumu once and for all. When suddenly she felt an on coming attack from her left. "**Thunder Bolt!**" Moka lept back to avoid the lighting. Denatsu ran and stood in between Moka and Kurumu with electricity sparking off him with angry look on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Moka asked annoyed by Denatsu's interference.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said holding his ground under Moka's icy glare.

"She attacked me and you. I'm going to show her what happens when you challenge your betters to a battle."

"What you just described was not a battle it was a slaughter!" Denatsu retorted angrily. "Anyway if the world followed that logic I would be nothing but a corpse in the ground, my kind battles our betters just for the fun of it!"

"It doesn't matter. Now get out of my way." Her glare intensifying.

"No… she doesn't deserve this." Returning the glare in full.

"And just why would that be?" Moka ask obviously getting bored with this conversation. "Not only did she try to enslave you she tried to kill you!"

"Because despite her rather dark actions I somewhat understand why she did this, she wasn't doing it to be cruel." Denatsu got back on to his hind legs so he was standing again and gave a small smile. "Besides I think at the core of her heart I think she could actually be a kind person. I think we could all be good friends if we gave her a chance. Just like you and me."

Kurumu couldn't believe what was happening, a guy was defending her even after she a had tried to kill him. She always thought that guys where only good for being slaves for women. Denatsu's word and the stress of the situation was too much for her to take in. With a mixture of happiness, fear, and confusion Kurumu broke down and started crying.

Inner Moka just let out a sigh in defeat and let out a small smile. She looked down at Denatsu as she responded. "You and me as friends? Listen rodent, you have the wrong idea." Moka snagged the rosario out of Denatsu's hand and held it up to her face. "I just didn't want her to steal your blood from me. So don't go mixing me up with the Other Moka. I'm not like her."

Denatsu changed back to his human form and just grinned". I stand by what I said on the first day even if you look and act a bit different you're the same person at heart'."

Moka smirked at him. "Keep telling yourself that." With that she snapped the rosario back on, returning back to Outer Moka. Moka collapsed forward out cold but was caught by Denatsu.

Denatsu sighed and turned back to Kurumu who had stopped crying but her eyes were still a bit puffy.

"T- thank you." She said said through a sniffle.

Denatsu scratched the back of his head. "Your welcome but I would recommend not ever doing this again. It's wrong to just take over a person's mind like you did. Anyway you said you were looking for a mate of 'fate'. Keyword being fate, you were trying to force fate instead of letting it happen naturally." Denatsu turned around and picked Moka up bridal style. "I'm not going to stand here and say I know anything about love but you should find someone that loves you back not just because of some mind trick." Denatsu walked back to the dorms with the exhausted vampire in his arms leaving Kurumu to her thoughts.

**Next Day: Path to School **

"The rosario talked to you?" Denatsu asked wide eyed as he and Moka walked to school.

"Yes, it's weird. Maybe the seal is getting weaker or something." Moka said as she looked down at the seal in worry.

"Weakening, huh." Denatsu looked up at the sky think about what Moka had said.

"Hey, Denatsu." Catching his attention again. "If the seal ever broke would you still be my friend?"

Denatsu looked back at Moka and smiled. "Despite what your other side said I still think of both of you as my friends. She probably thinks the same too,but is too proud to admit it anyone." Denatsu loosened his tie to expose his neck. "If you or she ever want some of my blood just ask."

"Denatsu." Moka got closer to him. "Thankyou."

"Good morning Denatsu!" Kurumu called from behind them, startling the two so they broke away from their touching moment. Kurumu was holding out a small basket of cookies. "I made some cookies that we could enjoy together!"

"You made them for me?" He pointed at himself. "Why?"

Kurumu blushed a little. "Well you remember how I was looking for my destined one?"

"Y- yes." Not liking where this was going.

"Well…" Kurumu put on a bright and cheery smile. "I've decided it's going to be you!"

The entire area was silent until the words registered in Moka and Denatsu's minds.

"EEEEEHHH?!"

"W- what do mean 'you chose me'?!"

"It's you own fault for looking so cool." She said as she turned her head to hide the small blush she had on her face. "You were so brave yesterday when you defended me and against a vampire no less. And you were so strong when you were fighting me and your true form was so cute! Now I'm totally in love with you!" Kurumu got close to him and put her chest up against his again. "So when do you want have the wedding?" She asked seductively.

Moka growled at that and took Denatsu's free arm and tried pulling him away. "You have only known him for two days! You can't just fall in love him just like that and then just ask him to marry you!"

"I can too, and I just did!" Kurumu said she stuck her tongue out at Moka and started pulling on Denatsu's other arm.

Denatsu was just standing there wondering how in the name of Arceus he got in to this situation. The little tug of war the two girls were having with his arms was starting to give him a headache. 'How can Brock enjoy this?!' He asked to himself as he thought of his friend from back home.

"No, he's mine!" Moka lunged forward and bit into Denatsu's neck.

"YOWCH!" Denatsu exclaimed. "How did I get myself into this mess?"

**Thanks for reading! Now I have a question for you all would you like me to bring in Yukari in next chapter or in a later one like in the manga? I can go ether way but I wanted to see your opinion on it. So thanks again for reading and please review and PM me if you have any ideas for a chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Voltage's Painful Memories + Forgiving A Witch **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Rosario + Vampire.**

**Nightmare: Denatsu's Mind**

Denatsu, at age four, was running through Yellow Forest, a large hidden forest in the human world, in a young human form. He had finally managed to change into it after hours of practice and was running back to the village to show his mom and dad that he has been successful in changing. As he ran, he approached a small village with houses built right into large trees giving it a very natural look.

"Mama will be so happy when she sees me!" Denatsu said in childlike innocence.

He was so excited he didn't notice how deserted the village was or how all the doors had been smashed open. After a few minutes of running, he rounded a corner to enter the central plaza of the village. Denatsu stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes went wide in surprise. What he saw horrified him. There lay a 12 foot high pile for pikachu's and raichu's all dead and a newborn pichu pierced through the stomach by what looked like a broad arrow sticking out of the top of the pile. Behind the pile where two giant snakes that were at least twenty feet long. One was covered in black scales and the other had white scales. Both had white and red masks over their eyes that looked like they were made out of bone. Finally, he saw a woman standing in front of the pile pulling the corpses from the pile and throwing them to the snakes. They were catching the corpses and eating them as the woman tossed the bodies.

The woman had short blond hair which was covered by a black hood. Her face was angled in a way that made her look a little like a snake herself and her eyes were gold. She was wearing an all black outfit; the top being sleeveless showing off the snake tattoos she had on her arms, her pants were black and she wasn't wearing any shoes.

One of the snakes noticed Denatsu and hissed at him. The woman took notice of the snakes reaction and turned to look at what her pet had spotted. She easily spotted the stunned boy and grinned evilly.

"Looks like I missed one." The snake like woman pulled out what looked like a staff or wand, and looked like an arrow. Just like the one that was stabbed through the pichu. The woman held up the wand and pointed it at Denatsu.

"**Vector Arrow.**" A volley of black arrows was launched straight at Denatsu and quickly closed in until…

**Boys Dorm: Denatsu's Room**

**Midnight **

Denatsu shot upright in his bed gasping for breath. He looked around his room realizing it was all just a bad dream. Then he put his face into his hands and sighed.

"I thought I outgrew those stupid nightmares." he mumbled to himself but he knew full well they were more than just bad dreams, they were his memories. "Damned witch." he mumbled to himself.

**School Courtyard **

Denatsu yawned drowsily. He hadn't fallen back to sleep after his nightmare and was a little tired but he still came to school.

"Are you ok Denatsu?" Moka turned to her friend as they walked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just a bit tired." Denatsu gave her a smile to reassure her he was fine."Come on let's go check on how we did in the class ranking."

Moka merely nodded as they walked up to the ranking board.

In this school, exams seem to come a lot earlier and what's more they don't grade them with the traditional A thru F system. Instead they post how well you did by ranking you on how well you did against everyone else in the school. Then they are posted on the bulletin board for everyone to see.

Denatsu looked over the board, he looked a little past the middle of the board and found his name. '102. Not bad I guess. Might have done better if I had known how early this exam was coming' He thought to himself. Denatsu turned to see Moka looking at the lower half of the board. 'Does she really have so little confidence in herself to just immediately look all the way down there?'

"Find your rank yet?" Denatsu called over to her.

Moka turned to him and shook her head. "I found Kurumu though."

"How'd she do?"

Moka looked at the grade and sweatdropped at how low it was. "253."

'Ouch.' Denatsu thought to himself. Denatsu started looking up higher on the board until he spotted Moka's name and his eyes widened. "Hey Moka, I think your looking at the wrong side of the board."

Moka turned to Denatsu and noticed how close to the top he was staring and walked over to him. "Oh, I couldn't have done that…" but stopped when she spotted her name. "13th!" She was surprised for having done so well.

Denatsu just grind at her reaction. "You should have more confidence in yourself, you are really smart after all."

Moka blushed at Denatsu's compliment and turned her head away so he wouldn't see it. "T- thank you Denatsu." Moka glanced back at her friend. "If you want we could… um."

"We could what?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"We could study together for the next test, if you would like to."

Denatsu grinned again. "Thanks Moka. I'd love to study together."

Moka just looked at Denatsu happy that he accepted. It looked like a really touching moment. Some of the girls in the courtyard just sighed about how romantic it looked, but all the guys where just angry that their goddess had offered to study with Denatsu and were crying anime style tears.

A few yards away, hiding behind a pillar and peeking from around the edge, was an eleven year old girl named Yukari Sendo. Why is an eleven year old in high school you may ask. Well considering that her ranking in the school's exam was number one is a good place to start. She was wearing a black cape and a witch's hat, the standard plaid mini skirt, but wore yellow stockings and brown shoes. She also had a brownish red sleeveless shirt with a brown corset, a yellow bow tie, and wrist couplings. She had dark brown hair and her eyes were a deep shade of purple.

She was looking at Moka and had a small blush on her face as she looked at the vampire.

"Moka…" Yukari whispered to herself as she gazed at the pink haired vampire. "She's so amazing."

"Congratulations Yukari," A cruel voice came from behind the young girl. "It's seems you scored number one yet again."

Yukari turned around to see a teenage boy wearing only the shirt and pants of the school uniform choosing to leave out the jacket and red tie. The guy's appearance was rather off with his dark skin, his sunken eyes, and his grayish hair. Two flunkies with similar looks to the leader, stood behind him.

"Just what one would expect from the school girl genius." The leader went on. " I guess someone knew what they were doing when they let you skip all those grades and come straight to high school." He gave Yukari a cruel smirk. "But don't get a swelled head. To me you're just an immature brat who still reeks of her mother's milk."

One of the the followers, who was rather fat, eyed her down. "And your uniform is all wrong it's definitely against school rules. You should take it off." The fat idiot chuckled perversely.

"Yeah," The leader spoke again. "I hate people who stand out." He lightly swatted Yukari's forehead.

Yukari backed up a bit frightened by the blow. "B- but this was a gift from my parents." She defended.

"AS your class president," The president shook his head disapprovingly as he began in a mocking tone (seriously how did this guy get elected?) "The fact that you're here is enough to give me a headache. So don't make it worse with your pathetic sob story."

The three bullies started laughing at her, which was really starting to tick Yukari off. From behind her she held a pink heart shaped wand with a blue pentagram star in the middle. She waved it ever so slightly so that no one could see. Suddenly three golden wash tubs appearing out of nowhere, slammed right on top of their heads. The bullies fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

Yukari started laughing at the three bullies pain. "HAHAHAHAHA! Serves you right you stupid jerks."

The president snarled and glared a murderous eye at Yukari. "Why you…" The prez charged at Yukari, but she became frozen in fear as he ran at her. "I'll teach you to mess with me you little brat!"

"Leave her alone!" Moka shouted as she got in between Yukari and the charging president.

He stopped in his tracks at the unexpected interference. "Who the hell are you?!"

Moka stood in front of Yukari with out-stretched arms and had an angry look on her face. "Back off. You shouldn't be so violent to little girls."

The guys fingernails turned black and sharpened into claws. "Get outta my way!" He exclaimed as he pulled his arm back to slash at the two girls in front of him but someone grabbed his arm before he could attack. He turned around to yell at who ever had stopped him. He turned to see Denatsu with electricity sparking off his cheeks and anger etched on his face.

"I'd listen to her if I were you." Denatsu said as he let a little electricity move through his hand. "Because if you don't, I can't guarantee you come out of this in one piece."

The prez cringed at the small electrical current that was being forced through his hand. He wanted to take Denatsu and Yukari down but knew he couldn't act with so many spectators. The guy pulled his hand free from Denatsu's grip and retracted his claws.

"Come on guys let's go." The leader said as he walked away.

Denatsu still had his electricity running as he watched the group leave.

"Disgusting witch." The President said loud enough for everyone to hear as he walked away. Denatsu's eyes widened at what he said. 'A witch?' he said to himself as he glanced back at Yukari.

"Makes me sick to just be in the same class with one of your filthy kind." The Prez finished as he walked away.

Moka sighed in relief when the group was gone. She turned to Denatsu to thank him but stopped when she saw a flash of immense anger on his face as he glanced at Yukari. "D- Denatsu are you ok?"

Denatsu looked back at Moka. "Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Moka just looked at her friend wondering what that look was about but quickly let the matter go.

In the crowd of people a few yards away, a guy was looking straight at Denatsu. He was wearing the full academy uniform with no alterations to it. His hair was black and kept short and his skin was deathly pale but the feature that made him stand out were his eyes. The pupils were yellow, the irises were a dark gray and the whites were a lighter shade of gray. 'Those dark feelings.' he thought to himself. 'They smelled so good!' He grinned like a mad man as he watched the group walk to the food court.

**Food Court**

After helping Yukari, and heading in the food court the three of them took a table to have a proper conversation.

"Thank you so much. You saved my neck back there!" Yukari said cheerfully. "Let me introduce myself I'm Yukari Sendo." She gave a small bow.

"Your welcome, I'm Moka Akashiya and this is my friend Denatsu Inazuma." Moka introduced them with a smile. Denatsu just sat there, his arms crossed and a blank expression on his face. But he gave a small nod to the young girl. "And I think I've heard of you." Moka continued. "You're in the same grade as we are but your four years younger? That's pretty impressive and your outfit rocks too. Right Denatsu?"

"Uh, y- yeah. Must have skipped a lot of grades to get here." He responded. In truth Denatsu didn't want to be anywhere near the girl in front of him after finding out what she was. Ever since that day long ago, he had a warranted hatred for witches but he tried not to let it show.

"W- well that's very nice of you to say but I'm really not that special." She said nervously, obviously not used to receiving compliments. "You are by far the more impressive one. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and you are kind hearted and cool and…" She just kept getting quieter as she gave Moka compliment after compliment. "Well, um, you see…" Yukari seemed to become increasingly nervous and gulped until finally she flung herself over the table and knocked them both to the floor. "I WUV YOU MOKA!"

This action added with the sudden declaration surprised Denatsu so much that his chair fell backwards with him still in it. When Denatsu got back up, his face turned bright red at what he saw.

Yukari was on top of Moka groping the vampires breasts as she smiled gleefully. "Every day I passed you in the hallway, I keep falling more and more in love with you and when you saved me from those jerks, I decided that you are the one!"

Moka just looked at the girl on top of her with wide eyes. And tried to think clearly, despite the fondling. "Huh? Wait, what are you saying? What do you mean 'the one'?"

"Well… I want you to be my girlfriend!" Yukari exclaimed as she continued to attack Moka's chest.

"SAY WHAT?!" Denatsu exclaimed as he tried to stop the blood rushing out of his nose at the thought of a girl-on-girl relationship.

Not wanting to hurt the girls feelings she spoke up. "W- well I, um, I could be a girl and a friend."

"Yipeee!" The young witch cheered as she nuzzled her face into Moak's chest. "I'm so excited about this!"

'Yeah, I can tell.' Denatsu thought to himself as practically a Niagara Falls of blood was trying to force its way out of his nose.

**Later that Day **

**Hallways: Moka's Location **

It wasn't the last time that they saw the young witch. All day Yukari followed Moka everywhere she went grabbing on to Moka as they walked through the halls. Moka kept blushing, her entire face was completely red as Yukari was practically holding herself up by Moka's chest. All of the squeezing and fondling was making Moka feel weak but Yukari seemed not to notice Moka's discomfort and just kept going. Everyone in the hall was just watching wide eyed at the enigma happening before them.

"Look at her squeezing and groping Moka's fun bags. It's just not fair!" One of the boys yelled.

Yukari was just giggling in delight. "Has anyone ever told you your boobs are bigger than they look? I'm flat as a pancake so to be able to squeeze yours is a dream come true."

Moka was feeling increasingly weak. "Um, Yukari could you plese let go? I'm feeling kind of weak."

Denatsu rounded the corner and blushed after noticing what was still happening and the look of obvious discomfort that Moka had. 'That's it!' He said to himself.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Denatsu demanded as he approached the two.

"Denatsu." Moka said relieved to see her friend.

"I knew you would show up eventually." Yukari said giving him a dirty look. "Denatsu Inazuma," the young girl began her analysis of him. "Grades only a little bit above average. Your athletic ability is exceptionally high but you seem to focus more on speed than physical strength. Whenever you get mad electricity starts sparking off your face giving away your obvious power over lighting. You don't seem to have any hobbies and the only skill you seem to possess is combat." The girl sighed. "So in conclusion, you're nothing but a combat loving brute. You're not good enough to even be in the same room as Moka."

Electricity started to crackle on his cheeks after Yukari's analysis and insult. But the action just made the girl smirk as Denatsu had just proved her point. "Now you listen and you listen good! I don't want my darling Moka sullied by a creep like you! So, I'm declaring war on you!" She exclaimed as she took a protective stance in front of Moka and pulled out her wand and pointed it right at him.

Denatsu suddenly backed up a little as he saw a flashback of the first witch he had ever met replace Yukari. She had taken the same stance as that witch from so long ago. Yukari chanted something under her breath and suddenly the door to a nearby supply closet shot open and a bunch of cleaning equipment launched out at the electric mouse. But what Denatsu saw was a volley of black arrows, before looking like what they should be.

"**Agility!**" Denatsu managed to dodge every one of the brooms and buckets with his enhanced invasiveness but they just kept coming at him.

Yukari laughed at this. "You can't dodge forever!" She jumped in the air a bit. "Cuz' I'm a witch and using my magic, I'll fight off any boy that gets close to Moka!"

**Monster Encyclopedia: Witch**

**Boundary Race. Witches are a race that is not human or monster being part human made them hated by monsters and they are unaccepted by humans because of their power. Some live in harmony with nature deep within the woods, far from humans. **

Denatsu was getting annoyed by the constant attacking so he started focusing his electricity to the tip of his fingers. After a moment five miniature Electro Balls formed over each finger. "**Electro Bullet!**" The attack blasted all of the brooms and buckets but made a large cloud of smoke. Denatsu stopped moving and stood up straight confident the attack was over.

"**Golden Wash Tub!**" came Yukari's voice from the other side of the cloud.

"Golden what?" Suddenly through the smoke came a gold tub at a high rate of speed and slammed him right between the legs. 'Witch used a cheap shot.' Denatsu though as the unfortunate boy fell to his knees. 'It's super effective.' Denatsu doubled over and blacked out.

**School Infirmary**

Denatsu was waking up in one of the hospital beds in the infirmary with both Moka and Kurumu looking down at him with looks of concern. Knowing they would start being clingy and concerned when he started moving so he opened up with some humor.

"I must be dead." He mumbled. "How else can I explain the two angels hovering above me." Taking something he heard his friend Brock once said to a girl he met. Moka and Kurumu blushed at the compliment and Denatsu just chuckled at their reactions.

"A- are you ok Denatsu?" Moka asked after a moment.

Denatsu sat up in the bed and gave her a comforting grin. "Yeah, Pokemon bounce back fast." Then turned to Kurumu and narrowed his eyes.

"What?" She asked with a sweatdrop.

"You didn't do anything to me when I was asleep, did you?" His eyes still narrowed.

"Hey! That's a girl's line!" Kurumu wined. "Why would you even think that?"

"I saw the entry about succubi from the last chapter." Denatsu turned to Moka who had adopted the same look as he did. "Well?"

Moka sighd. "I stepped out to get us all some drinks for when you woke up. When I got back I found her trying to get in between the sheets with you and she was wearing nothing but her underwear."

Denatsu turned back to Kurumu and the two eyed her down with the same look. "Pervert." They said simultaneously.

"I'm not a pervert!" Kurumu yelled indignantly she turned away and started yelling at empty air with anime tears running down her face. "Hey Red Diz! It's the next chapter right after my big debut! What are you bashing on me for?!"

**USA: Red Diz's Location**

Red Diz had just finished covering all the cracks in a large wall, that was labeled with a large four on it, with at least 30 rolls of duct tape.

"That should hold it for now." He sighed.

**Japan: Denatsu's Location**

"Well all that aside." Kurumu sighed regaining her composure. "What happened to you?"

Denatsu got out of bed and started explaining what had happened that morning and how they meet Yukari and the young witches pledge to keep him away from Moka.

"Sound's like you had a rough time." Kurumu commented.

Denatsu just sighed. "You don't know the half of it."

Just outside the window of the infirmary Yukari sat, about to release her new plan on how to separate Moka and Denatsu.

"Denatsu my most hated rival. I will defeat you here and now!" Yukari suddenly pulled out a doll made out of straw. "And this will be the instrument of your down fall! All I need to do is to stick this piece of your hair into my voodoo doll and victory will be mine!"

Yukari pulled out a piece of hair but in her eagerness didn't realize it wasn't brown like Denatsu's hair instead it was pink. She stuffed the hair into the doll and started moving one of the arms.

Back in the infirmary Moka punched herself in the face.

"Um, Moka what did you do that for?"

"I didn't mean to!" Moka said in confusion.

Yukari just kept controlling the doll, she had not realized who she was actually controlling. "A guy like you doesn't deserve a perfect pair of boobs like Moka's." She smirked evilly. "So let's have some fun with miss Titty Pie there instead!"

Back inside Moka suddenly lunged at Kurumu and started groping her breasts. Kurumu's eyes became wide as dinner plates and Denatsu's face turned red as a tomato.

"Moka stop! I'm not into this kind of thing!" Kurumu said as she tried to push the vampire away from her.

"I'm not into this either!" Moka exclaimed as she tried to move her arms away. "My body is moving on its own!"

Denatsu just stood there speechless and covering his nose so he didn't die from the loss of blood that was trying to shoot out of it, not having a clue as to what to do in this situation.

"And now for the peste de resistance!" Yukari said cheerfully as she pushed the doll's head forward. Everything went dead silent in the room. "Alright, time to see how I did." Yukari got up to look in the window to see the results of her ambush. When she looked inside her face took a look of complete devastation. Inside what she saw was Moka kissing Kurumu on the lips. After a few seconds of complete and total shock the two girls separated shooting over to opposite ends of the room. Kurumu just stood against the wall, mouth hanging open and her face completely red. Both girls stayed silent. While Moka stood on the other side of the room mumbling about how that was her first kiss.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" Yukari cried in devastation. "That was supposed to be my kiss!"

"Yukari?" Moka gawked.

Realizing she was spotted Yukari tried ducking under the window again in an attempt to hide, her hat still visible. Denatsu had had enough of these pranks and rushed over to the window and pulled the young girl in by the back of her shirt.

"You have been a very bad girl." Denatsu said angrily with electricity sparking off his cheeks.

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't enjoy my little mistake you pervert!" She retorted as she pulled out her wand and made a giant golden pan slam him on the head which made him drop the young witch. When she was released, Yukari ran over to Moka to hide behind her and stuck her tongue out at Denatsu.

"Let's take this conversation somewhere else." Denatsu said through gritted teeth.

**After School: Classroom**

The group went into classroom 4-A, which was empty at the time, so they could talk to Yukari in private. Yukari was still hiding behind Moka while Denatsu and Kurumu just glared at the girl.

"Will one of you do something about this?!" Denatsu said trying to keep his anger in check.

"I'll gladly do something about it!" Kurumu responded still angry about the prank.

"Calm down you two." Moka tried to reason. "I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it."

"She meant alot by it, Moka. You may have been the person she hit with that prank but she was aiming for me!" Denatsu responded. "All she's been trying to do is to get rid of me!"

"I know but…"

Denatsu cut her off. "What's more, if she keeps up these pranks she's just going to make everyone hate her and she won't have any friends!"

Yukari just waved it off as she scoffed. "Who cares? If someone isn't as intelligent as I am, why should I waste my time with them anyway?" She calmed down and looked at Denatsu a little bit saddened. "And besides… it doesn't matter I've been alone since the very beginning."

Denatsu was caught a little off guard by what she said, his electricity stopped sparking as he felt a little bit sorry for the girl. Right before he could say something Yukari waved her wand and three golden wash tubs slammed down hard on his head. "Hahahaha! I can't believe you fell for that!" Yukari yelled out as she ran out of the room.

"Yukari wait!" Moka yelled as she ran after her.

Immediately his electricity sparked again. "Grrrrr! I'm going to turn that little brat into a light bulb!"

**Outside**

Yukari continued to laugh at the last prank she pulled on Denatsu as she ran. However as she ran Denatsu's words about being alone started to echo in her head and after a moment all of the things that her classmates had said about her behind her back started to play through her head. After another few moments of running she came to a stop.

"Even if I'm alone, I'm fine with it." She told herself as a single tear ran down her face.

Suddenly, someone bumped in to her, knocking the young witch to the ground.

"Hey! That hurt you idiot! Why don't you watch where you're going?!" Yukari snapped.

"Well I guess compared to you anyone can be an idiot." Said the student in a whispering voice that sent shivers down Yukari's spine.

Yukari look up at the boy before her and froze when she saw his multi colored eyes and the maddened look he had on his face.

"W- who are you?" She asked shivering at the look the boy was giving her.

"Not that it will matter to you for much longer but my name is Ningyo Gosuto." He replied.

"W- what do you…" Yukari was cut short when Ningyo brought his hand up to her face.

"**Hypnosis.**" Suddenly Yukari blacked out. "I don't have any problems with you or your race but I need to use you so I can have an all you can eat buffet." He chuckled darkly as he looked down at the sleeping girl.

**Classroom: Denatsu's Location**

Denatsu was still miffed about the whole thing. "What is with that girl?!"

"Well that's to be expected from a witch," Kurumu sighed. "She doesn't care if no one likes her."

"What do you mean?" Denatsu asked trying to calm himself down.

"You mean you don't know?" Kurumu asked a bit surprised. "Witches are halfway between monsters and humans but they're not either one. In the past people said that they were the link between monsters and humans." Kurumu explained. "But now they are just viewed as half breeds."

'Half breeds?' Denatsu thought to himself.

"They're not exactly accepted among humans either." She continued. "Long ago they had witch hunts and witch trials. So they have always been a hated people. She doesn't feel accepted by anyone, she probably has felt alone since the very beginning."

Denatsu looked around the empty classroom and sighed as it dawned on him. "She's just like me from back then." Denatsu remembered when he felt alone after that day. How he ran through the forest having no one to talk to and how when he found a city everyone in it ignored him, how cold and alone he felt. That feeling didn't stop until someone saw him crying and took him in as family.

Denatsu ran out of the room with Kurumu watching him go.

"What! Where are you going?" She called after him.

"To find Yukari. There's something I need to say to her." With that he used Quick Attack to boost his speed and ran off.

**Hallway: Moka's Location**

Moka was running through the halls look for Yukari still worried about the girl.

Yukari had woken up a few minutes before. She was laying against a tree looking up"Yukari!" Moka called out. "Yukari where are you?!"

"You're looking for that filthy witch?" Came a hissing voice.

Moka turned around to see the one of bullies from this morning looking at her with a sick grin.

"What does it matter to you?" Moka asked the boys in angered tone.

"It doesn't matter much actually." The Class Prez. replied. "But you are going to need to come with us." The president snapped his fingers and his two lackeys grabbed her from behind covering her mouth with a chloroform soaked rag.

"Sorry, but I need to use you so we can get our hands on that witch." His finished as Moka passed out.

**Woods: Yukari's Location**

Yukari looked upat the face of Ningyo in fear.

"W- why are you doing this?" Her body quivering in fear.

The boy just chuckled as he looked down at her. "All in good time."

"Hey! We brought her like you wanted." Came the voice of the Class Prez.

Yukari looked to see the Prez and his gang pulling a knocked out Moka into the forest and threw her against the tree she was sitting against.

"Moka!" Yukari cried as she moved over to the unconscious vampire. "Why did you do this to her?"

"Well now's a good time as any I suppose." Ningyo sighed as a dark aura surrounded him. "I made a little deal with these guys here. I give them you they give me the vampire." The dark aura got darker as he spoke. "You see these guys want to have you for a light snack and well that's something I can relate to so I decided to help them out." The dark aura now shielded him from view and after a moment it dissipated revealing his true form.

Ningyo had shrunk down to be about a foot tall. His body now had the look of a black cloth with a horn sting out of his head but his eyes remained the same. He had no arms or legs but levitated a few feet off the ground.

**Pokedex: Shuppet **

**The puppet pokemon. The long horn extending from the top of its head collects the negative emotions of living things, on which this Pokémon feeds. The emotions it feeds on include anger, jealousy, sadness, fear, hatred, and envy. This process helps the pokemon grow stronger.**

Ningyo looked down at the to girls and grinned. "My race feeds off the negative emotions of living things. And your friend Denatsu seems to bare some kind of grudge against witches." He eyed Yukari down. "When I saw him this morning he was radiating anger and hatred when he found out you were a witch even before your little pranks. The emotions he gave off smelled delicious. So naturally I wanted more and to make the taste even better so I thought why not enhance his hatred of witches by framing one for the death of one of his friends."

Yukari's eyes widened when she realized what the group was going to do to them. She jumped to her feet and pulled out her wand. "Not if I have any say in it!" Yukari shouted angrily. "You won't hurt Moka!"

"Aww. Isn't that cute." Ningyo said in a mocked tone of voice. "You think you can stop me and my friends here." He turned to the class Prez and his goons. "You can have your payment now."

"About time." The Prez growled as he and his group started to take their true forms. Their faces elongated as their skin cracked and they became covered in green scales, eyes becoming yellow and slitted. There hands turned into sharp claws, and tails sprouted from their backs.

**Monster Encyclopedia: Lizardman**

**These reptilian "beastmen" are a lot smarter than they look. They are hunters with a pack mentality who are very hostile to anyone outside their group.**

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," the Prez hissed. "A little brat like you doesn't belong here!"

"Back off!" Yukari yelled as she began chanting a spell, waving her wand as she did. Before she could complete it however, the class Prez lunged forward and bit the top of the wand with his sharp teeth. "Oh no… without my wand…" Yukari murmured fearfully.

The Prez spit the wand out of his mouth, "Disgusting," he stated. "I've never tasted anything so terrible in my life. I guess I'll use you to get the taste out of my mouth." He finished with a large toothy grin.

Yukari looked up at the at the Prez in fear not knowing what to do until she spotted Ningyo approaching Moka from her left. She ran and stood in between Moka and the ghost type.

"I- I won't let you hurt her." Yukari's voice shaky.

"Out of my way." Ningyo growled as black and purple orb formed in front of him. "**Shadow Ball!**" Yukari froze as she watched the attack launch. She knew she couldn't dodge because the attack would hit Moka instead. Yukari closed her eyes waiting for the oncoming pain. Suddenly she felt someone shove her to the ground, Yukari looked up just in time to see Denatsu shield her as he took the full force of the attack.

"Are you OK Yukari?" Denatsu asked as he cringed from the pain of the blast.

"W- why?" Yukari looked up at the boy her eyes wide.

"A few reasons actually." He said with a grin before he turned serious. "First off, I want to tell you that I know how you feel. It may have been only for a short time but I know what that cold feeling of being alone is like."

Yukari wanted to retort that he knew nothing about the pain that she felt but the look in his eyes spoke truthfully about that pain.

"Also I want to start over." Denatsu continued. "The first witch I ever meet didn't exactly leave a good impression on me. So I judged all witches based off that one encounter so I never gave you a chance before I started to dislike you." Denatsu crouched down to meet Yukari at eye level. "So Yukari lets try this again. My name is Denatsu Inazuma." He held out his hand to her. "Want to be friends?" He finished with a warm smile.

Yukari looked at the outstretched hand her eyes wide as dinner plates. Yukari ignored the outstretched hand and rushed into his chest giving the electric mouse a strong hug as she started crying into his shoulder.

"I take that as a yes." Denatsu chuckled as he returned the hug.

"That's good." Came a soft voice Denatsu and Yukari looked to see Moka had woken up and was looking at them with a kind smile.

"Moka! You're all right!" Yukari cheered.

"Hey Moka. How long have you been awake?" Denatsu asked with a grin.

"Long enough to see you two make up." Moka smiled.

Denatsu chuckled. "You saw that, huh?" Scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Ningyo and the lizardmen just looked at the touching moment in agitation. "Hey! What gives?! Did they forget about us or something?!" The Prez shouted angrily. "Or did the writer just want to stall us just so he could put in this cheap sappy moment?!"

**USA: Red Diz's Location**

Suddenly the wall Red Diz repaired with duct tape creaked and moaned. He turned around to look at it quickly realizing what was happening.

"Oh- no." He mumbled as the wall collapsed on top of him. There was only silence as the dust settled.

Red Diz's cat walked over to the pile and cleared its throat and started speaking like an announcer. "Is this the end of Red Diz? Will Franky ever appear in this story again? Will you ever see chapter 4? Am I asking too many questions? Find out next time on Dragonball…"

The cat was cut off when a hand shot out from the top of the pile.

"Oh what, never mind." It said as it spotted the hand. "I wonder if there's any tuna laying around." It asked itself as he left the room.

Red Diz pulled himself out of the pile, his eyes glowing bright red. "**I swear revenge!"** He roared in a demonic voice.

**Japan: ****Denatsu's Location**

The Prez suddenly shivered, feeling like he had just enraged some omnipotent god. He quickly shook it off.

"I won't stand for this! It's high time we had lunch boys!" The lizardman roared as lunged at the group.

"Stay away from my destined one you scaley freek!" Kurumu yelled as she dove out of the sky, her wings sticking out of her back, delivering a powerful diving kick to the lizardman's face which smacked him into the ground.

Denatsu and Moka stood up getting in front of Yukari.

"Thanks for that Kurumu." Denatsu said with a grin.

"Anything for you Denatsu." She said with wink.

The two lizard lackeys helped their leader to his feet. "You OK boss? That lookEd like it hurt."

"Shut up!" He growled. "Where the hell are all these stupid do gooders keep coming from?!"

Denatsu and the two girls looked back at their enemies.

"Listen here you oversized newts. You've kidnapped one of my friends and you've been picking on my newest friend." Denatsu said calmly as electricity started to spark off his cheeks. "And those are two things I just can't forgive!" The electricity intensified as he changed into his true form.

The lizardmen and Yukari look down at Denatsu's small form in silence. The lizards started laughing uncontrollably and Yukari eyes widened and shimmered at the sight of the electric mouse. "It's adorable!" She squealed.

"All that build up and then you turn in to this!?" The Prez laughed. "You hardly look like you could hurt a fly!"

A tic mark started throbbing on Denatsu forehead. "You know what I'm getting sick of people underestimating me!"

"**Shadow Ball!**" Ningyo launched the attack at Denatsu hopeing to catch the electric mouse offguard.

"**Electro Ball!**" Denatsu countered the oncoming attack. "Well I'm glad someone here is willing to take me seriously." Denatsu glared at the ghost type.

"I know better than to underestimate a fellow pokemon." Ningyo replied.

"Denatsu. Let me help you fight." Moka bent down to meet him at eye level.

Denatsu looked at the girl and grinned. "Sure thing." Denatsu responded as he pulled off the rosario to reveal Moka's true form.

The Lizardmen shivered in fear as they felt the rise in demonic power and Ningyo narrowed his eyes. Moka's appearance both sexy and intimidating. Even Yukari thought this as she gazed upon the released form.

'This might be a problem.' Ningyo thought to himself.

The class Prez and his group gulped at this. "This demonic aroa." The Prez whimpered. "It's almost like it's crushing my very soul." But the Lizardman shook it off as he pointed at Moka. "But still, you dyed your hair, your skirt is to short, and your shirt is too tight! That's a clear violation of school rules!"

'That's what concerns you?' Denatsu thought as a sweat drop rolled down his brow, thinking that the Prez was just so scared he was spouting off nonsense.

Moka, now standing up straight, looked down at Denatsu. "Thanks for releasing me rodent."

A vein started to throb on Denatsu's forehead as he glared up at the vampier. "You want to show gratitude, try using my real name."

Moka merely yawned ignoring the statement.

"Well anyway," Denatsu sighed as he let the matter slide. "Care to help me clean up this mess?" Denatsu asked with a smirk as electricity started sparking off his cheeks to show he was battle ready.

"Let's!" Moka replied with the same smirk. As the two rushed the the Lizardmen.

Denatsu charged at the one on the right and accelerated using Quick Attack which nailed his opponent in the gut and forced him to stumble back. Denatsu closed the distance and used Iron Tail to uppercut him into the air. As Moka went for the one on the left moving at blinding speeds and merely uppercutted the Lizardman into the air with a swift right hook.

"**Thunder Bolt!**" Denatsu roared as he blasted the two airborne Lizard's and as they landed in the trees, out cold.

The Prez looked up at his fallen comrades wide eyed. "H- how?!" He panicked. "I barely saw them move!"

"How pathetic." Came Moka's cold voice a few yards behind him. He swiftly turned around to meet the gaze of Moka. "You must be pretty weak to need the three of you to pick on one girl."

"Damn you!" The Prez hissed as he jumped back and opened up a school rule book. "All your strength is against the school rule's! Especially yours, vampire! And you!" He pointed at Denatsu who was a few yard behind him. "It's against the rules to have so much power in such a small form!" Flashing a page from the rule book which said nothing about power at all.

'This guy is desperate and delusional.' denatsu thought as he shook his head. "Hey Moka!" Catching the vampire's attention. "Catch." Denatsu said simply with a smirk. Denatsu got on all fours and charged a the Lizardman as yellow lightning surrounded his body. "**Volt Tackle!**" Denatsu accelerated not giving the lizardman time to dodge and was slammed in the back which sent him towards Moka.

Moka drew back her leg swinging it at the rapidly approaching lizardman. "Know your place!" She announced. The impact of the hit was slammed right in to his teeth shattering every tooth in his mouth, and he was sent flying into the nearby lake.

Despite the state he was in, the Prez swam back to the surface. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF US!" He yelled at the group.

Moka sighed getting annoyed at the reptile but noticed Denatsu calmly walking to the edge of the lake. "And just what are you doing?" Moka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just watch." Denatsu replied as he put his tail into the water. "**Thunder.**" Denatsu forced a large amount of electricity through his tail. The shock blasted the entire lake including the Prez. He started spazzing out in pain as his skeleton was flashing like in a 90's cartoon. When Denatsu stopped the electricity, the Prez's hair was standing on end like it had an afro and his eyes had been replaced with swirls and started sinking like a stone.

"You've seen the last of us…" He bubbled out as he sank.

Moka chuckled. "Well that was entertaining."

"I aim to please." Denatsu replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Now for the last one." She turned to look for Ningyo but didn't notice the stretchedout shadow that was rushing towards her.

"**Shadow Sneak!**" Ningyo announced as a fist made of solidified darkness shot out of the shadow striking Moka in the face. Moka didn't budge an inch from the attack and just glared at Ningyo and released more of her dark aura which on it's own was able to dissipate the fist.

"I commend you for managing to hit me." Moka's glare intensifying as she spoke, which made Ningyo break into cold sweat. "But now it's time to show you your place." As she calmly walked towards him.

"S- stay back!" Ningyo said nervously. Ningyo suddenly launched a shock wave of black energy at the approaching vampire. "**Dark Pulse!**" Moka narrowed her eyes as the attack rushed towards her but before she could react, Denatsu lept inbetween her and the attack. The electric mouse released an attack similar to Dark Pulse but the pulse was yellow and made of electricity. "**Shock Wave!**" The attacks collided ano cancelled each other out.

Moka looked down at Denatsu with a small look of irretation. "I could have handled that rodent." She growled.

"Yeah, I know but I have to at least try to look awesome." Denatsu responded.

Mocha just rolled her eyes at him and kept walking towards the ghost type pokemon who was becoming desperate.

"**Shadow Ball!**" Launched the dark orb at the two.

"**Iron Tail!**" Denatsu knocked the ball back at him with twice the velocity of the launch. Ningyo was unable to dodge the blast which sent him flying into a tree. Ningyo slumped to the ground in pain but looked back up to Moka still calmly walking towards him.

"**S- Shadow Sneak!**" He yelled desperately as a dozen fists sprang out of his shadow. Moka just released another wave of her demonic aura before they could reach her and kept walking until she was a foot away with that same cold look. Ningyo was to scared to do anything and just looked to Denatsu.

"Help a Pokemon out?" He asked desperately.

Denatsu just gave him a look that basically said 'your pathetic'. Ningyo tuned back to Moka, realizing he was not getting any pity from Denatsu, just in time to see Moka bring down an axe kick to his head knocking him out immediately.

"Know your place." Moka growled as she walked away.

"Good work Moka." Denatsu praised.

Moka just scoffed. "Naturally."

Denatsu rolled his eyes at the stuck up comment and walked over Yukari and smiled at the young witch. "You OK?"

Yukari nodded her head. "Y- yeah."

"That's good." He sighed. "Wouldn't want my new friend to get hurt now do I?" Denatsu joked.

"Why? I did all these mean things to you. Why did you help me?"

Denatsu raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? What mean things? I just heard you were lonely so I wanted to be friends." Denatsu smiled. "And I know what feeling alone can be like, so I don't want you to feel that way."

Yukari tilted her head in confusion. Did her last prank affect his memory some how?

"Well Yukari, I'd like you to meet my friends," Denatsu motioned to Moka and Kurumu. "This is Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kurono."

"What are you talking about?" Yukari confused, lookEd at him. "I know who they are."

Denatsu's face took a look of false surprise. "I guess there reputations proceeds them." Denatsu said scratching the back of his head.

After a moment of confusion, Yukari realized what Denatsu was doing. He was pretending that he was starting over, and this was the first time they met and that nothing she did or how he felt before matter anymore.

"Hey Yukari." Catching the young witch's attention. "Where are your friends now. So you can count on us for anything you need. We won't just leave you alone."

Yukari just looked down at the electric mouse, then started sniffling, and started to cry. She collapsed to her knees and scooped up the mouse in a hug. Denatsu lightly returned the hug. She was so happy, she wasn't going to be alone anymore. She had finally found friends who liked her.

Moka just watched the scene before her, and smiled a little. 'You are definitely an interesting person rodent.'

**Two Day's Later**

**Hallways: Moka's Location**

Outer Moka and Kurumu were walking down the hall to their classroom holding two large books that Miss Nakonome had asked them to bring to class that day.

"Hey, about Yukari." Kurumu began. "I heard that she completely cleaned up her act. She stood infront of the whole class and apologized for the pranks she pulled on everyone. After that people started to feel guilty about the cruel things they said about her, so they have started to open up to her."

Moka smiled. "Im glad that she's doing better now." Then Moka thought about what Denatsu had said to Yukari when he saved her from the Lizardmen. "Hey Kurumu, what do think Denatsu meant when he said a witch had left a bad impression on him?"

Kurumu frowned at that. "I don't know. We could always ask him about it."

Moka thought back to that day and the pain that was in Denatsu's eyes. "No. I think we should wait for him to tell us. It sounded like it was something really painful to remember."

Kurumu nodded. "Yeah, You are probably right. Oh, here we are." Kurumu noticed they had reached their home room and the two girls went in.

"I WUV YOU DENATSU!" Was the first thing the two girls heard as they walked into the room. They dropped the boxes they were holding as they saw Yukari hugging Denatsu by the waist as he was looking down at the girl wide eyed.

"Huh?" Moka and Kurumu said simultaneously at Yukari's proclamation.

"Hi!" Yukari greeted upon seeing the two girls enter the room. "Our classes are right next to each other so I thought I could come over and play some time!"

"WHAT?!" The two girls exclaimed.

"After I saw Denatsu and Moka in action I couldn't bare the thought of being away from the two of you!" Yukari noticed the blank stares of the group and sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, I WUV YOU TWO MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF!"

"What? What? Stop," Denatsu interrupted. "How… can you love us both?"

"Love knows no age and no bounds!" Yukari giggled. "When Denatsu knocked me down to stop that attack it made me feel as if I wasn't a kid any more." She blushed at the memory. "What I'm trying to say is, I want Denatsu to push me down over and over again!"

"Oh, no. I really don't think that's such a good idea." He said as he tried to pry the the young witch off him without hurting her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kurumu exclaimed in annoyance. "Denatsu's mine and don't you forget it!" She said as she took Denatsu's right arm to try and get him away from the girl as Yukari just pulled on his other arm.

"Hey, let go of him!" Yukari exclaimed.

Moka just stood there, still in shock until her expression went dark. "You're both wasting your time." She whispered loud enough for them to hear. "Denatsu is mine!" Moka then lunged at the boy.

Denatsu's eyes widened knowing full well what was coming. "Moka! Wait! Stop!" But it was already too late and she sank her fangs into his neck. "YOWCH!"

**Boy's Dorm: ****Denatsu's Room**

Denatsu had just finished writing a letter to his family and friends. He had been writing these letters since the first day he came to Yokai Academy but he couldn't send them out. The school didn't have a postage system and the school's magic barrier made it so he couldn't make a phone call making his Pokegear useless except for the games he had downloaded on to the device.

"Oh well," Denatsu sighed as he got up from his desk and turned out the light. "I'll figure something out." He said has went to bed.

**Dream: Denatsu's Mind**

Denatsu was on the ground holding his legs and burying his face into his knees, crying alone. It had been about two weeks and he was in a city sitting in an ally as it rained heavily now, holding his stomach where he had been stabbed by that witch. People passed by Denatsu and didn't even look at the crying boy.

'They're gone.' Denatsu thought to himself. 'They're all gone.' His thoughts only made him cry more.

Denatsu just sat there for almost an hour crying and shivering in the rain, no one giving him a moment of thought. Suddenly the rain stopped falling and he felt someone looming over him. Denatsu looked up to see a woman with long scarlet hair. She looked to be in her middle twenties and was about five and a half feet tall, her face had a rather young look to it and her eyes were a greenish blue color but had slits instead of pupils. She was holding a large umbrella that covered them both, shielding them from the rain.

"Are you ok little boy?" She asked in a sweet and genial voice and gave him a kind smile.

Denatsu didn't answer and just looked up at the woman, his eyes still filled with tears. The woman crouched down to look at Denatsu at eye level.

"Where is your family?"

The question only made Denatsu cry more and after a minute of crying, and the woman patiently waiting, he spoke up. "G- gone." He said through his sobs. "T- taken away. Mom, Dad… the village, all of it gone… forever."

The woman looked down at Denatsu no longer smiling but frowning. She quickly understood what had happened to the boy in front of her. The women pulled the boy into a warm hug. Denatsu didn't understand the sudden action at first and out of reflex he released a powerful bolt of electricity. The woman cringed a little at the attack but didn't let go and just patted Denatsu's head lovingly.

"It's ok now." She whispered. "No one can hurt you anymore." The woman pulled away little to look Denatsu in the eye. "What's your name?" She smiled again.

Denatsu looked at the woman wide eyed, she wasn't even phased by his attack. "D- Denatsu." he answered as his tears halted.

"Denatsu…" The thought about the name for a moment. "That's a nice name." She said with small chuckle "My name is Kasai Inazuma and you're wrong about your family being gone."

Denatsu tilted his head in confusion. "But I saw them…"

"Your holding your mom right now." She said happily. "I can't be the same as your old mom but I can try best to be a good mom."

Denatsu eyes went wide at what Kasai said to him. 'A new mom?'

"So how about it, Denatsu Inazuma?"

Denatsu just look at the woman for a moment before he started to cry again this time with happiness and returned the hugged of his new mother in full.

"I'll take that as a yes." She laughed happily.

Denatsu was just too happy to speak and just kept hugging her and crying until he passed out in the arms of his new mother. As he blacked out he thought one thing. 'I found someone.'

**Is it sad that I almost cried at my own story's happy ending to this chapter? Well whatever, I hope you liked this chapter. Now before any of you ask, yes, that was Medusa from Soul Eater and the snakes were Grim from RWBY. As for adding things from those shows the Grim are going to be a problem for the Pokemon world, I'll explain why later on, and I'm not sure if I'll add anything else from RWBY or Soul Eater. Also what are you thoughts on the Electro Bullet? Good, bad, indifferent? Give me some feedback on the idea. And finally regarding Denatsu's family, I already have a general idea what I want to do with them but any ideas are appreciated.**

**I would also like to thank PKMN Trainer Cobalt, Keybladeknight39, LeakproofHail7, pokemonallstarfan, and 911 for your reviews and support of my story so far. **

**Now if you excuse me I have something to take care of.**

**Red Diz's Revenge**

It was late at night when the lizardmen had pulled their boss out of the lake.

"What do we do now boss?" On the lackeys asked.

"Should we try and get them back for this?"

The class Prez just shook his head. "We don't stand a chance against them."

"But boss are we really just going to let them get away with this?!" One the grunts asked not accepting his defeat.

"Not chance!" The Prez retorted. "We're just going to need to come up with plan next time. Nothing will stop our enforcement of this school's rules!" He shouted with is fist raised in the air in determination.

"We will be victorious!" The grunts mirrored the action.

"**Sorry but your story end here."** The three lizardmen froze after hearing the ominous voice. The group turned slowly to look at the source to see Red Diz. His eyes glowing red and his right hand outstretched towards them. "**This is for braking the four the wall on top of me!" **He roared as a dark red energy built up in his hand. "**Dark Judgment!"**

The next day in school everyone wondered two things; who were the three girls that had screamed the night before and, why the the class Prez and his group were shivering and mumbling about the color red.


End file.
